The ledgend of Jack Sparrow
by Demi.T. Greca
Summary: Jack has been gone through a lot in his life, he reached hell it self and came back. What keeps him going? Are the stories about Captain Jack Sparrow true? If you thought the Pirates of the Caribbean is only a movie it's time to find out the truth!
1. Once upon a time

**I own nothing of Potc but I do own the story!**

* * *

**Once upon a time**

It was a rainy night. The sea was rough and the small boat was shaking like a leaf. The captain got out of his cabin waiting for the sea water to spray his face, nothing. Even after all these years he couldn't get used to it. A small, dim lighted hall was outside his cabin. He sighed and walked away towards the stairs to get on deck.

Night never changed. No matter how many years passed, when in open sea the night never changed. Clouds were covering the sky and rain was falling silently. He got on the deck and turned right out of instinct to get to the helm. "Damn it!" he said. There were no stairs, no helm on the back of the ship. No ship. Only a boat.

He adjusted his eyes to the lights and walked to the front, climbing up the control room. A glass was separating him from the sea. He hated that. Before him an operating console, leviers, buttons, no helm. A light was on . The ship was on auto. No need for a captain either. He knew those things. He felt the same disappointment every night and every day while wondering around the boat like a ghost. A ghost captain. Only the sea and the sky were the same, when in open sea. They seemed different on land.

He walked out and down the deck again, deciding he needed a drink. Bugger, even rum had changed. It didn't taste the same anymore. Some days it didn't taste at all.

Suddenly he stopped. A familiar tune filled his ears.

_King and his men stole the Queen from her bed. _

His blood froze. What was going on? The tune was coming from the lower deck on the front of the boat. He followed it.

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours and by the powers were we will we roam. _

It was a kid's voice. What theβ€¦? He took a step closer and a small figure was revealed behind a mount of cargo boxes. The captain froze.

_Yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high,_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die._

"What are you doing, lad?" the captain shouted at the ten year old kid. The boy stopped singing and looked at him afraid.

"Iβ€¦, I wasβ€¦" the kid muttered, he had never seen the captain so angry.

"The song you were singing, do you know what it means? It takes only the wrong person and you could get us in big troubles, kid!" the captain shouted wavering his hands angrily.

"Butβ€¦ butβ€¦ it's just a movie song, Captain Teague." The kid's voice said.

The captain stopped and looked at him. The rain had stopped and the boy's clothes were wet. A pair of jeans and a jacket.

"A movie song?" he asked.

"Aye, the pirates of the Caribbean. There's a book too, see?" the boy said and revealed a small book out of his jacket, where he was keeping it, protected.

The captain took the book and looked at it. There was a scull on the front page. He smirked.

"What does it say?" the captain asked.

"The story of Captain Jack Sparrow." The kid answered. He smirked once again.

"Aye, and the song you were singing." The captain said.

"the call to the Brerthen Court."

"Aren't afraid of the Goddess?" the captain asked the boy.

"Captain, John, it's just a story." The boy said.

"It's not even that, boy. If you want to hear a pirate story, I 'll tell you one." The captain said.

The boy sifted in his place to look at him.

"Ready?" the lad said grinning. Captain John Teague was famous for his stories.

The old Captain, took a barrel and sat on it.

"Once upon a timeβ€¦"


	2. The beggining

**The beggining**

_In a land far away, full of eunuchs, wigs and the insufferable smell of soap lived a young lady. And a lady she was, daughter of a lord, locked up in __a high tower so the sun wouldn't touch her perfect white skin._

_When she became of marriage age a respectable navy officer asked her from her father. Losing no time, the old goat promised her to him and allowed the officer to see her. _

_When the eunuch popped the question she said,_

"_You are an officer of the royal navy?" asked_

"_Soon to be captain." He answered._

"_I've never seen the sea, oh will you take me to sea?" she asked again._

"_If you marry me , I will." He said and she nodded grabbing his hand._

_Fortunately, fate had other plans. Not long after they got on his ship, for their love cruise around the port, another ship came out of nowhere, with dirty sails and black flag._

_Pirates._

_They stole every __little thing on board and chained the crew to the masts, having nothing else in mind than, taking their heads off._

_But one moment, just before swords swung and blood be spilt, a voice screamed out of nowhere. _

"_Who do you think you are? Coming out of nowhere, locking people up and then claiming you are going to kill them?" _

_The pirate captain walked around the main mast to spot the small creature. A lass, a lady, judging by the clothes and the pale skin. He could see her veins!_

"_Why now, love, I am Captain John Teague, Pirate Lord of Madagascar." He answered like it should have been obvious to her. _

"_Madagascar, I don't see the reason you are here, then. This is London, except of course if you have absolutely no knowledge of geography." She said and in an instant a sword was claiming her throat. _

"_You would be surprised of the knowledge I have, darling." The captain said grinning and waved to his crew to untie the lady and lead her to his cabin._

_The little creature challenged him in a way no other pirate had, messing with his head, pissing him off, it was a miracle she still had her tongue . _

_But every day her skin was coming to life by the sun, she was walking around giving orders like she owned the damn place, and holding a sword was something she shouldn't do._

_Love, as someone might say, was inevitable, and the two of them became a fearful pirate couple, John and Mary Teague. _

_And then one day she broke the news. "I think we are going to be a pirate trio."_

_Nine months later, they found themselves engaged in a battle with the royal navy. _

_A certain Royal navy Captain- eunuch had spotted them and the canons took fire. _

_The sea was angry, fire was consuming everything, men were dying, blood was resuming the raindrops falling, and there in the middle of the deck, while fighting a hundred men, a woman fell on her knees screaming. _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _

_A hundred's men blood was spilt at once and the hurt ship sailed into the storm, away from the canons and death for a new life was coming. _

_The pirate captain run into his cabin, long hair wet, clothes painted red by blood, breath gone from agony. _

_And there she was, lying on their bed holding a tiny creature. A boy._

_The Boy._

_He hugged them both. "He 'as your eyes." He said._

"_I think so, the rest of him, is you." She replied. _

"_I thought I lost you, today." He confessed. _

"_I thought so, too." She answered._

"_A pirate ship is no place for a kid, we'll be staying at land." _

"_But I thought that sea was your life." Mary said._

"_My family is my life." He replied._

_And so they headed to Shipwreck Cove. _

_Captain One- eye- Bill, keeper of the code, was said to be sick to death. _

_Captain Teague had been a pirate since he could remember, knew no other job, couldn't and wouldn't do an honest job, so… he was aiming for his place. _

_As soon as they arrived he left Mary and the Boy in his crew's care and headed to the Keeper's office. _

_When he opened the door a disgusting smell of smoke and rum hit him. _

_No offence, rum was good, very good, he would say, but smoke… _

_One- eye-Bill was sitting on his chair reading the huge book. He was huge himself, strange he hadn't drown in his own fat. _

_His skin deep brown, from sun and smoke, his face a puzzle behind the scars lines, gained by time. And yet he was not much older from ol' Teague himself. Ten years. _

"_String Lover Johnny." The keeper said with a voice coming right up from the dead._

"_One eye Bill." Teague replied spotting the man's eye patched. He never got why he was wearing it . He knew there was an eye __underneath it. _

"_Heard you found yourself a girl. Quite a lass they say, being feared when with a sword." The man said and made himself another cigarette. _

_Teague grinned. Yeah , that was his girl._

"_I heard your not doing well." Teague said concentrating. _

"_Since when did String Lover Johnny became gentle? My ship meets the world's end, mate, say it. But I don't think a lad like you would come to see old Bill just because he'll join the Devil's crew." Captain One- eye- Bill said. _

"_Since you'll hit the sack, for good, the code stays without a keeper." He said sitting down._

"_Aye, you spotting for me chair, Johnny. Since when you prefer land over sea? It's the lass, isn't it?" the dying captain said. Teague didn't answer._

"_So, the infamous John Teague fe__ll in love, a pirate in love!" One eye Bill said. _

"_She had a boy." Teague revealed._

"_Aye, an heir." Bill said and smoked. " When I first met you, boy, you were no taller than a barrel of rum and thin as stick. I took you to me captain's ship and raised you to be the best pirate ever. God, when you played that guitar, stolen by a bard in Ireland, did my soul found peace, and I said, Bill you did the right thing. _

_I got no mother, father who knows what he looks like, and of what I know you could be me brother as well as half of Tortuga. So think of you as brother, I ask one thing, give your son me name and when this fat shell empties the chair is yours." One- eye- Bill said. _

_Teague nodded and rose to leave. Before he left the room he asked the dying man one last thing._

"_You know Bill, I always wondered, how you change Christopher to One eye Bill when you got both of your eyes in place?"_

"_You know it better than me , lad. To be a pirate you gotta be __cool." Captain one eye Bill said and John left the room. _

_He went back to his ship, finding Mary on deck holding the Boy. He didn't ask why she was out in the cold night, Mary loved the sea, maybe more than him. He claimed her in a hug and a passionate kiss. _

"_You know, I think we should give the Boy a name." he said. _

"_How about John?" she said , no second thoughts._

"_I was thinking Christopher." Teague replied. _

"_That's not a pirate's name." Mary claimed. _

"_He'll get to choose his name as a captain." John said. Mary thought about it. _

"_Then, how about Jackson?" Mary said and Teague looked at her weird. _

"_Jack- son? Are you trying to tell me something ,love?" he asked and she burst into laughs. _

"_No, I just like it, what do you say?" _

"_I say, since you come from royalty and you are used to long names…. How about, Jackson John Christopher Teague?" Teague said. _

"_Ok, Jackie it is!" Mary said. _

"_Jackie? That's a girl's name!" John said with a horrified look on his face. _

_Years passed, five to be specific, and the old fat goat didn't want to die. So the Code kept his keeper and Mary stayed with the Boy on Shipwreck island , waiting for Teague to come back. _

_Until that night. Summer night. The little lad was awake, looking at the sea and stars when a shot went right through the wooden wall, next to him. In a minute, angry pirates were surrounding the place, breaking and burning everything. She hid him, under the bed and fought with all her might to keep them alive. _

_Stupid Teague! Stole another pirates treasure, other pirate wants revenge, no better way to get back than the lad and the lass back on land. _

_They wanted blood. They took him under the bed and beat him, his mother on the floor screaming and then… a flash of light and everything was over. _

_By the time he woke up he was on his father's ship. Next time, a whole new port. _

_Father left, as always, never stayed longer than a few days. _

_Mother grabbed him by the hand and led him away from the port. _

"_Where are we?" He asked._

"_This, Jackie, is London." Mother said and walked forward. _


	3. What do you know of loss?

_**What do you know about loss?**_

_They got a place away from the port and changed their name. Shepherd it was. Mary got a job at a tavern and ran some errands for others. A year later, the Boy did the errands for her. _

_And so they lived for three years. Mary would teach her son reading and writing, swordfight , when no one watched, manners, and would tell him pirate stories about a lady and a pirate captain. _

_One day as he was walking down the port he spotted a ship on the horizon. He had quite a sight, great in spotting trouble, his mother would say. It was different from all the other ships around there, it looked familiar though. _

_He went back home, troubled, and told his mother. _

"_You know the strangest thing, I saw a ship with dirty sails and black flag down the port." He said. _

_Mary froze for a moment and then grabbed him by the hand and run to the decks. _

_The ship was still there, hadn't moved an inch._

_Mary spotted a long boat and jumped in it. _

"_Come." She said to her son. _

"_I thought stealing was bad." The boy said. _

"_We are not stealing it, we are borrowing it." she said and headed towards the ship. _

_A certain Pirate captain was waiting for them on deck. Mary helped Jackie on and then climbed up herself. _

_The boy looked at the man, long dreadlocks falling on his shoulder, a tri corner hat on his head and the most disgusting smell ever. _

"_Missed you, love." The captain said and gave Mary a passionate kiss._

"_I missed you too." She said. _

"_Jackie, you grew up." He said ruffling the boy's hair. _

"_Of course I did, that's what kids do. Who are you?" he asked annoyed. _

"_Why, lad, I'm your old folk." Teague said but Jack looked at him confused. _

"_Jackie, he's your father, don't you remember him?" Mary asked worried. It was only natural. The last time he had seen his father he was five years old, and it wasn't like Teague was always around. _

"_Like he visits all the time." The boy said upset. _

"_There are things you don't understand, lad. Step a foot on London and off goes me head. But now that one-eye-Bill , finally, kissed us goodbye…" Teague said. _

"_Really?" Mary said. _

"_One last trip, love, to take you back to Shipwreck cove." Teague said and kissed her again. _

_Two days passed and peace was not usual on The Siren. Jack was feeling that something was wrong. Everybody looked… weird. The pirate story he was now in it, and it didn't seem anything like he had imagined. _

_On day three they met another ship. Peace was now gone and dreadful memories came back to the Boy's mind. _

_Canons were firing at will, masts were falling, men were yelling, swords on their hands, knives on their mouths. They were grabbing ropes and flying away. Flying. He liked that. _

_But then people were landing on their deck and they were shooting, and they were killing, blood spraying everything. _

_He was panicked; it wasn't supposed to be like that. He didn't like people dying. He ran to the helm, a guy was chasing him, he fell down. The sun was hidden as the big guy stood over him. He felt like praying but then… a sword. He grabbed it and cut the man's chest. He run again and swung his around like real pirate. _

_A pirate. _

"_Take that you, dog!" he yelled. It was fun actually. But then the sun was lost again and more men than he could count were around him. _

"_Oh…"_

_He tried to leave, someone hit him, another one scratched his arm with the sword, they were laughing and mocking him until someone grabbed him by the waist and he felt the cold sea around him. _

_A long boat next to him. _

"_Go Jackie, leave! Go away, run!" His father was yelling but then a shot was heard next to the helm. _

_A woman fell down, the only woman on deck. _

"_No! Mother!" the boy screamed and climbed up on deck again. _

_Someone got him. "Ma! No! Let me go! Ma!" He yelled and then everything went black. _

_He woke up in the long boat in the middle of nowhere. The Siren was nowhere to be seen. Land was nowhere to be seen._

_His mum was dead. _

_His father gone. _

_His mum shot by a pirate._

_His dad, a pirate, threw him at a long boat at the age of eight in the middle of nowhere. _

_Pirates! He hated pirates! They smelled bad, they talked weird, they abandoned their families and killed his mum. He would never be one of them!_

_He took a look around, the sun was rising on his left. They had the sun on their backs while they were leaving. All he had to do was travel facing the sun. _

_In a few days he was back to London. Nothing had changed and yet everything looked different. Less important. _

_He found his way home. Everything was as they had left it. It was strange. So much had happened and yet the world seemed unaffected. _

_He was alone now. In the whole world he was alone and for the first time he was afraid. He was not even ten and had to find a way to survive. _

_Suddenly a voice came to his head. "Always survive, Jackie. That's what's all about." His father's voice no doubt. _

_He opened his mum's drawer. A few money were under the dirty pieces of cloth… and something else. _

_It was small, round, cold… a ring! A golden ring. _

_He picked it up and looked at it carefully. It had a sparrow on it! He liked sparrows. _

_On the other hand, though it was a little bigger than a sparrow. A dove? Weird kind of thing. _

_He put it back. He would need a chain for it. _

_Mr. Barrow, the keeper of the port had a nice one hanging from his pocket. _

_He didn't need it as much as he did. Probably had a few more. After all he was a wealthy man. _

_He made a mental note to go down the port the next morning and lied down. _

_He missed his mother._

_He had to go on. _

_He had to let her go._


	4. Raised as lord

**Raised as a lord**

_It had been nearly two years since his mother's death and Jack was already nominated for -the __wicked little thief of London- title. _

_The house owner kicked him out as he was not paying any rent. He put his mother's ring around his neck and made London his new home. _

_He knew every road, every corner, places you could sleep like a king, places you shouldn't, by any means, go by. _

_He thought about going on a ship many times but no ship would take him and he would not be a pirate. _

_Barrow's golden chain was the first but not the last thing he stole. He made stealing his life and it was going just fine. Not too much trouble for lunch or dinner, breakfast was a meal he wasn't fond of. _

_When the night came he would sleep wherever he pleased. Under the stars, by the sea, wherever his heart desired. _

_Few were the days he brought his mother to his thought. She wouldn't approve it, his life. But she was long gone now and he had to survive. _

_One day as he was walking down the market trying to spot something good to eat he came across with the strangest sight ever. _

_A gentleman, with weird clothes and a wig on his head, shinning shoes and saved face was walking down the market with a lady about thirty years of age. _

_Never, in his ten years of living in that city had he seen a lord, he was sure of that, walking around in that corner of London. _

"_He must have plenty of variables. Poor man looks so heavy, let's make him lighter." Jack thought and approached him carefully. _

_He waited until they stopped in front of a bench with flowers. _

_Carefully he sneaked his long fingers into the old man's pockets and felt some coins. _

_Good. He thought and got his __hand out._

"_What are you doing there lad?" a guard yelled grabbing his hand. _

_Where were they? How did I not see them? He thought. _

_The old man turned around to face him in disgust. Of, course he was dirty and bony by hunger, how was he supposed to look?_

"_He tried to rob you sir." The guard said. _

"_I did not! Look sir, these were falling of your pockets and I was returning them." Jack said. _

"_Is that so?" the old man said. _

"_Yes, sir. Now if you would be so kind as to tell him to leave me." Jack said. _

"_I know him sir, he's Jack Shepherd, he has robbed half people in London." The guard said. _

"_I am not." Jack exclaimed._

"_Yes, you are." The guard said. _

"_Have you seen him?" Jack asked._

"_No."_

"_Then how can you accuse me of being him since you don't know how he looks like and I say I am not him?" Jack said. The guard looked at him confused. He spotted the chain around his neck. _

"_I am no going to argue with you, come lad, to the cage." The guard said picking him up. _

"_Let me go! Let me go, you old dog!" Jack screamed, and kicked and punched till his chain fell on the grown. _

"_No, my ring!" he screamed from the guard's arms. _

_The wealthy man picked it up. _

"_Where did you get that?" he asked him making the guard put the boy down._

"_It's mine, it belonged to my mother. She died two years ago." He said and his face fell. _

"_What was your mother's name, boy?" the man asked. _

"_Mary, sir, her name was Mary." He answered. _

"_And what is yours?" _

"_Jack… Jackson John Christopher Teague."_

_Jackie walked past the huge doors of the huge house. Everything there seemed to be of a great size. _

_The old man insisted on taking him to his home, even though the woman who was escorting him obviously disagreed. _

_As soon as they got to the house two maids took him and made him have a bath. They burnt his clothes and rubbed him until he thought his skin would come off. _

"_The dirt will not come off." One of them said._

"_Oh, dear God, I don't know why our lord brought him home." The other said. _

_Jack looked at them viciously. He was present!_

_That was not dirt; it was his skin, white with a touch of brown. _

_He may be a thief and a punk but they were maids, for goodness sake! No royalties!_

_They dressed him in new, clean clothes, brushed his hair, he needed a haircut and led him to a huge room with a long table where about a dozen of people were waiting. _

_He spotted the old man sitting at the other side. _

"_Jackson my boy!" he said standing up, "Come, have a seat. We have anything your heart desires." He said and showed him a chair next to him. _

_H__e got suspicious. What the hell was going on? Who was this guy and why was he being so nice to him?_

_He sat down and looked around. No one seemed very happy to see him. _

"_Do eat, boy." The man said. Jack took a look at the table. Chickens, potatoes, hum, salads, fruits, truly anything his stomach desired. _

_He jumped off his seat and staffed his plate with anything he would find, staffing his mouth at the same time._

_Suddenly he stopped. The people on the table, lads and lasses who looked like they had a digestion problem, were looking at him disgusted. _

"_Pay them no attention boy, you must be hungry, they eat my money every day!" the old man said laughing. So Jack continued._

_When lunch was over he could barely stand. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten so much. _

_Wait… he had never eaten so much! It felt so good!_

"_Was it good?" the old man asked and he nodded. _

"_Come with me." He said and walked away. Jack, being curious he did as he was told to and followed the old man through a long hall. _

_The walls were covered with pictures of weird fellows. All of them royalties with ridiculous wigs and clothes._

_But there was one picture that captured him. A portrait of a woman with black eyes and black hair. She looked like his mother but her skin was whiter, like porcelain, her eyes looked young, problem free but they had sadness in them. _

_He read the title underneath. Mary Ann Hornblower._

_Jack stopped. _

"_That's my mum." He stated. The old man stopped and sighed. _

"_Yes, yes it is." He replied. _

"_You're her father." Jack finally understood. The old man nodded and walked to his office. Jack followed. _

"_Sir Willoby Jackson Hornblower." He said as he sat down. Jack sat in a chair in front of the office. _

"_Twelve years. Twelve years I thought I had lost her forever. She was taken by a pirate, probably your father, and never heard of her again. Ten years ago someone saw her on a ship, fighting side by side with a pirate Captain, her swollen stomach revealing her pregnancy. I was always thinking about her, about her child. _

_Always wondering if she would ever come back to London. Now I find out she was here all along."_

"_Five years." Jack interrupted him. _

"_Tell me boy, how did she die?" Old Hornblower asked. _

"_She got shot by a pirate." He said bringing the scene on his head. He raised his eyes preventing tears from falling. Then he saw it, a picture of dove like sparrow flying towards the sun. _

"_The dove." He said and got the ring out. _

"_How do you know it's a dove?" Willoby asked. _

"_What could it be?" Jack asked._

"_A sparrow." He answered. Jack thought for a while. _

"_What does it have to do with Hornblowers?" he asked finally. _

"_Nothing, it is a painting a friend of mine draw once. When he gave it to me I asked him what it was. He told me, whatever I like. Most people say it's a dove. White, delicate, smooth. When Mary saw it she told me it was a sparrow."_

"_Why?" Jack asked. _

"_I never really understood until one day I saw a sparrow too. It has to do with who you are. Delicate, smooth, free to fly but always come back or rough, carefree, and free to fly wherever you want? What do you see, Jackson?" Willoby Hornblower asked. _

_Jack thought about it. _

"_A sparrow." _


	5. The call of the sea

_The first year Jack stayed for the food and bed. He would eat as much as he could and would sleep in his warm, comfy bed like a bird, but as soon as the sun was up he would jump off the window and run across London. _

_The second year Jack stayed for the old man would give him whatever he wanted. A sword, a horse, food, roof. He would let him whistle as much as he liked, walk around the city like he owned the damn place and wonder around ships that one day may be his. _

_The third year Jack stayed for the stories. Every night when he would go to bed Willoby would tell him a story. At first it was boring, about ladies and gentlemen, kings and queens but suddenly the subjects changed to Young Jackson's adventures at sea. _

"_You are neither a Hornblower nor a Teague, my child, you are a Sparrow and one day you'll fly away. Promise me to wait until I close my eyes." Old Hornblower was saying for goodnight. _

_Jack wouldn't answer. _

__

_Year after year Jackson John Christopher Hornblower was growing and at his fifteen he was a very handsome and charming young man. _

_Ladies would giggle and whisper as he passed by and he would pay them with a smirk. _

_Mothers would lock their daughters up only at the sight of him. For a lord's grand son, soon to be a lord himself he had quite the reputation. _

_Old Willoby Hornblower would laugh at his grandson's stories and made fun of those who seemed shocked about it. _

_But Jack had no mind for that. _

_The sea was calling. Come, come Jack…_

_So one night, while they where eating dinner Jack decided to talk to old Willoby. _

"_Willoby, I want to go to the sea." He said. _

"_What, at this time, good lord, son! You'll drown!" he replied. _

"_I don't mean that, I mean…" _

"_So, the time has come." Old Hornblower said surprising Jack. _

"_It's time for the sparrow to fly away. Just don't forget this old man, Jackson. Send Old Willoby a coin of your treasures once in a while." _

"_I'm not gonna be a pirate! Pirates are mean and wicked; they stab you on the back, abandon their families and kill mothers! No, I'm not going to be a pirate. I'll join the Royal Navy." Jack said. _

_Willoby's__ eyes popped out at that statement. _

"_Good Lord, boy, you surprise me more every day! The Navy? That was something I never expected to hear from your lips! Are you sure about it?" he asked him._

"_Totally." _

"_Jack," Willoby said and Jack looked at him surprised. He had never called him Jack. Never, not even once in the last five years he lived there. _

"_Don't think the sparrow as a dove. The navy is like a cage with golden bars and you were not born to be kept in it. Give it a second thought, boy, you will not be happy." Willoby said._

"_I will be happy! The happiest mate in the world without you whining all the time." He yelled and stormed out. _

_A week later he was standing at the port, blue suit on, face saved and clean waiting to get aboard. _

_Old Willoby came out of nowhere with a leather tri corner hat on his hand. _

_They hadn't spoken in a week. _

"_Hi." Jack said. _

"_You didn't think I would let you go that easily." The old man said introducing the hat. _

"_What's that for? I got a hat." Jack said. _

"_That's not just any hat, Jackson; it's a captain's hat."_

"_I am not a captain… yet. It doesn't match the suit anyway." The young man replied. _

"_Oh, the captain who keeps it on his head has no suit on. It'll be waiting for you, Jackson." The old man said and left taking the hat with him._

__

_Being on a ship was all Jack wanted in his life. He belonged there, on the deck, feeling the spray of the sea on his face, breathing the salt in the air, watching the sea, never ending._

_But all that happened when he was on __deck cause most of the times he was down helping at the kitchen, or cleaning the cabins, or the canons or repositioning the supplies. _

_That's how he came across with the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. _

_A bottle of rum. _

_Oh, life on that boat was much easier after that._

__

_Five years passed and Jack was already famous among the navy officers._

_The infamous Jack Hornblower the Sparrow. _

_A nick name he earned, this time, for the confidence he had to climb up the masts and jump down again holding on ropes._

_That was not the only thing he was famous about. He was known for being drunk almost all the time. _

_He even spent a month behind the bars for that. _

_Disobedience, non ending pride and huge ego were also on the list. _

_But he was also brave with high fighting skills, a born leader, best sail man ever, and they wouldn't let him go. _

_And he knew that. _

"_Why won't I become a Captain?" Jack asked the superior officer when he announced him that he would not be promoted. _

"_You are too young, Jackson. Just twenty years of age and very disobedient. Do you know you are the only navy officer to be kept behind bars? For Drinking? _

_You jump around giving orders to the crew, which is not yours and you completely disobey the captain!" the officer told him._

"_But I am the best there is! If I had not taken the situation in my hands the Invincible would be at Davy Jones locker!" Jack yelled and punched the desk. _

"_Keep your voice down, young man!" the officer demanded. "There are rules that must be followed and you have broken a good deal of them. Yet look what you've achieved. Time will come to achieve even greater things, if you don't wish to wait there are always…" _

"_Pirates!" a man screamed from the deck and __both Jack and the Officer went out immediately. _

"_Pirates, Commodore! Pirates are approaching!" the man yelled. _

_Jack looked at the horizon. A ship with dirty sails and black flag was approaching. _

_He turned around; the commodore was looking at him. _

"_Time will come for me to achieve greater things… until then I follow orders." He said grinning knowing that the Commodore, never faced with a real threat before, would lose it._

_The man with the wig took a deep breath. "Aye- Aye, take battle positions!" he yelled and a sea of red and white ran on the deck. _

_The pirate ship approached and Jack stretched his head to see a man with long black hair standing behind the helm. _

_Nothing._

__

_The battle lasted less than ten minutes._

_Two rows of canons smashed the ship and three dozens of fearful pirates killed the resisting soldiers. _

_Jack did not resist when they took him._

_Him, Commodore Lane and twelve men of the crew. The only survivors. _

_They locked them up. They would catch a good price as slaves._

"_It ain't very nice to be locked down here, ain it?" Jack said mocking the commodore and sat on the corner. It had been a lot time since he had been in a pirate ship. _

_Sea smelled different through these woods. _

_Rum, sweat and rotten food. _

_Jack smirked. It was the kind of smell he liked. _

_Liked? No. He liked nothing about this ship. It was a lousy, smelly, definitely not nice ship. Boat!_

_As the days passed, more and more pirates were passing by the cages. _

_He didn't know why, but it didn't seem normal. _

_He could swear that some of them were staring at him!_

_Did they know? How could they?_

_One day, one of them, a really big guy, went to the cage and out of the blue took Jack's chain and ring. _

"_What do you think you're doing, you dog?" Jack yelled hitting the big man on the face to retrieve his ring. _

"_You little…" the man said and pinned Jack on the wall. _

_With a sudden move Jack freed himself and broke a bottle on the pirate's head. _

"_Hei!" another pirate said and along with two others took their swords out ready to kill him. _

"_Stop!" a voice said making them froze. _

_Jack kept his breath._

_A man with long black hair and a tri corner hat. _

_Captain John Teague, the keeper of the Code._

_His father._

__

"_You changed a lot since the last time I saw you, Jackie, but a royal navy officer? Really? We Teagues are not made for it." Captain Teague said as he entered his cabin followed by his son. _

"_I am not a Teague." Jack said. _

"_So I've heard, old Hornblower found you after all, didn't he?" __Teague said and sat behind his desk. The huge book of the Code in front of him._

"_Since you left me in the middle of the sea to die." Jack said calm and sat down. _

"_But you didn't die, Jackie, you survived. We always survive, it's in our blood. Rum?" Teague said and presented a bottle of rum. _

_Jack thought about it and eventually took it. Teague grinned. _

"_You know son the royal navy's eunuchs don't drink rum. And of what I've heard you drink a hell lot of it!" Teague said and took a zip from his own bottle. _

"_That's because I am not a eunuch." Jack said._

_Silence fell between them. Father and son, so much and yet so little to say. Jack had thought about the things he would say to his father if he ever met him, over and over again but now… _

_They had vanished. _

"_You couldn't stay away from…"_

"_How could you let her die?" Jack said interrupting Teague._

_Teague's face became serious. He __expected a question something like that from his son. _

_Deep down the boy was very sensitive. He could see it in his eyes. Those big, black eyes. His mother's. _

"_I didn't. Your mother was a pirate deep down in her heart and would not hide herself when trouble came. That's what she was and I wouldn't change her. She gave up a lot of things to raise you, keep you safe and I know she didn't regret a damn moment of it." Teague grinned._

"_She made you a pirate." Added. _

"_I am not a Pirate!" Jack yelled and stood up. _

"_Pirates have black hearts, black souls, they care for nothing else than themselves, to please themselves no matter what! They can betray you, stab you in the back, leave you in the middle of nowhere to die and kill whoever they want because it is fun!" Jack was furious. Various memories and feelings flood him. The cabin was too small, he needed air._

_He stormed out and bent over the railing. _

"_There are only two rules, Jackie. What a man can be and what a man can't be. You would be surprised of what a Pirate could be made of. Some were born in the fire of battle, others in the misery of poverty, only a few are born in the sea, brought to life by the air of freedom." Teague said as he approached his son. _

_Jack looked at him. Freedom. Yes, he liked freedom. He took a look around. This felt like freedom. Teague was smirking. _

_The old goat had gotten into him. For the first time father and son seemed to understand each other. _

"_Cap' n, we're ther'." A man said breaking the moment. _

_Jack looked around. "I thought your port was in Shipwreck Cove. I don't remember it looking like this." He said. _

"_That's because it's not." Teague said and walked away. Two of the crew caught Jack while the Commodore and the others were brought up on the deck. _

"_What's the meaning of this?" Jack asked. _

"_I set you free. Consider it as a gift." Teague said. _

"_A gift? You are leaving us in an island barely bigger than my foot in the middle of nowhere!" Jack said. _

"_For better conditions you should have asked for parley, besides you are a survivor Jackie." Teague said and with a movement of his hand the prisoners were thrown to the sea. _

__

_Pirates! Ever the same! And he got to like them for just a sec._

_Let down your guard and look were you end up. __In a deserted island in the middle of nowhere! Good luck escaping from this damn place Jack!_

_Jack stood at the beach watching the Siren sail away. It was the second time his father would abandon him. What was the old man trying to prove?_

_He put his hand in his belt. They had given him back his weapons. To all of them. _

"_Jack, what happened up there? Who were those mates? They seemed to know you, mate." One of the crew told him. Joshamee Gibbs. _

"_I… don't have the slightest, Gibbs. Not the slightest." Jack said and turned around towards the palm trees. The Commodore was saying something to the crew. _

"_Gather whatever sticks you can find on this Godforsaken place to see if we can light a fire. With a little luck we could raise a signal." The commodore said._

"_And how exactly are you planning on doing such a thing?" Jack asked. _

"_Look around, Mr. Hornblower. The only thing on this island is its trees. What do trees do? They are caught in fire!" he said._

"_Are you insane, mate?" Jack said. _

"_Watch your language, sparrow!" the commodore threatened him. The use of his nickname was a sign for it. _

"_Pardon me commodore but I protest. Does it look like a place were the royal navy, or any kind of ship would pass by? If you burn the whole island, which is more of a thin line of land the ocean, we'll either die by inhaling smoke or sun stroke!" Jack said and the crew agreed. _

"_And what do you propose, Hornblower?" commodore Lane asked._

_Jack smirked._

__

_It took them less than two weeks to make a raft. Hunger and thirst had taken the best of the men but they had to keep going. _

_A few old men died in the process. _

_But they had to keep going. _

_Ten men left that island. _

_Ten days later a merchant ship found them. _

_A month later they were back in London. _

__

_**Author's note: **_ I don't own Potc, and none of its characters.

But I do own the story!

Please review, it means a lot to me.

Eventually Elisabeth will come around but the story is focused on Jack's life, so you'll have to wait a bit.

Also I'm in the middle of my examinations at the university so it make take a while until I update.

Next chapter coming …


	6. He's a pirate

**He's a pirate**

_It had been a few weeks since Jack had returned to London. _

_First thing he did was to resign._

_He was looking at the port every day from his window but he wouldn't go anywhere near it. _

_He was afraid. _

_When Willoby asked him why he left the navy, he answered that they didn't make him Captain. Not even after saving their buds and taking them away from that island. _

_Old Hornblower nodded. _

_Two months later Jack announced that he wanted to leave the house. Willoby did not protest._

_He got a room in a filthy motel near the port which he rarely left. _

_People were complaining to Sir Willoby Jackson Hornblower that his grandson was getting drunk every night, teased the ladies and was making a lot of fuss. _

_Now, Willoby knew the boy's weakness towards rum._

_Knew his weakness towards women. _

_All of that seemed normal, except one thing. _

_Jackson wasn't happy. _

_So for once he decided to take the situation under control. _

_He sent two of his men to pick him up and like he had done ten years ago, he brought him home, cleaned him up and put him into fresh clothes inviting him to dinner. _

"_You know, Jackson, people are complaining about you." Willoby said. _

"_To whom? I've heard nothing, if they have something with me they should tell it to me!" Jack said slightly drunk. _

"_You are drinking far too much…"_

"_My right…" Jack replied. _

"_You've left no girl…"_

"_It's not like they don't enjoy it." Jack interrupted Willoby. _

"_Yes, and all these would seem normal to me too if you were walking down the decks smirking and picking on ships. You are not happy, Jackson." Willoby said._

_Jack gave up and looked at him with a puppy face. The old man had gotten to know him better than he would like. _

"_Sea is calling." Jack said under his breath so that Willoby wouldn't listen. _

"_You know, son, the hat is still waiting for you in my office." Old Hornblower said. _

_Jack looked at him. He was calm. He didn't yell at him nor stormed out of the room angry. _

_He simply said, "No, I am not a pirate."_

_His grandfather sighed. "As you like." He said._

_Jack looked at the old man's sad face. "You are a Lord, heir to the throne if twenty six people die before you do; you live in a huge house full of servants, you go to tea parties and smell like soap. Why do you want me to become a pirate?" Jack asked him. _

"_Jackson, my boy, I am all the things you said but look around. I've got no one left. My daughter died and the remaining relatives are motivated by my fortune. Mary lived a life full of sadness and melancholy with me while she lived her dream with your dad. _

_She was born free and I was trying to keep her in a cage. It's not worth it you know, keeping yourself back afraid to get hurt. Because you will eventually, it's just the circle of life. Better die after an hour of freedom than live a life behind bars. _

_You're__ a pirate, my boy, I see it in your eyes and I want you to be happy." Willoby said. _

"_Then I think you are mistaking my eyes for my mother's." Jack replied. _

__

_Two days later Jack was dressed in a uniform again and was going aboard a ship. His ship, the Wicked Wench, for he was now Captain Hornblower. _

_Old Willoby had convinced him to join the East Indian Trading Company. _

_No wigs, no fights, no control over his drinking and… they made him Captain. _

_Captain Jackson John Christopher Hornblower. _

_Hmm, that did not sound cool._

_Maybe he would change it. Captain Jack Hornblower the Sparrow or just…_

_Captain Jack Sparrow._

_He was given many names during the few years he spent on that ship._

_His superior's favourite was "Filthy Drunk.". _

_Ok, maybe his ship was the dirtier and maybe his crew was a little more liberated when it came to rum._

_Ok, maybe his ship didn't always deliver the whole merchandise but it wasn't his fault. _

_Pirates would attack them and steal most of it… leaving him with a good deal of gold but that wasn't necessary for the E.I.C to know. _

_However, Captain Becket was becoming a pain in the neck. _

_And that's why Jack wasn't surprised when he saw his ship approaching the Wicked Wench. _

"_Hello, Cutler, what brings you on me ship?" Jack said._

"_It's Captain Becket for you, Sparrow, and I have a mission for you." Becket said and headed towards the Captain's cabin._

"_Who said that I want a mission? Missions are dangerous, situations were probably the Captain of the ship needs to fight another ship or worst take off his sword and fight himself!" Jack said following him._

"_Don't worry Sparrow, nothing dangerous that will spoil the lazy life of you and your crew. All I want you to do is follow the directions inside the envelope to a certain location, pick up the cargo and bring it to Singapore." Becket said and gave Jack the envelope. _

"_And what kind of cargo am I to pick up, if I may ask, Captain?" Jack said emphasizing the last word. _

"_Slaves, Captain Hornblower, slaves." Becket said in a cold tone. _

"_Slaves? People? You want me to pick up people?" Jack said. _

"_They are not people, Captain Jackson Hornblower, there are slaves, cargo. Business." Becket said like it should have been obvious to him. _

"_People are not business, Captain." Jack said angry._

"_What do you want to say by that?"_

"_I refuse to take that mission. I will take away no man's freedom." Jack said._

"_You see now, Sparrow, you have no choice. What is going on, on this ship really worries the company. Men constantly drunk along with their Captain, deck filthier than a dumpster and cargo that mysteriously disappears." Becket said. _

"_Pirates…" Jack said. _

"_Aye. You know there are certain people claiming that Captain Jack Hornblower the Sparrow works with pirates. Now that I come to think about it, Sparrow is more of a pirate's name, isn't it?" Becket said. _

"_Are you threatening me, Becket?" Jack said._

"_Pretty much. Go, pick up the cargo and no one will find out about your pirate friends." Becket said. _

"_Thousand times being a pirate than your Captain!" Jack yelled._

"_As you please." Becket said and left the cabin._

__

_Jack was sitting at the corner of the cage in a dungeon somewhere in Singapore._

_He was in a lot of pain. The mark in his hand still hurt. _

"_P" for Pirate. Pirate for life._

_It wasn't that bad. Actually it was better than E.I.C or "B" for Becket. _

_The bustard had killed more than fifty men! His whole crew. Cold hearted._

_He chained him up and then sank the Wicked Wench along with the crew._

"_Men give their lives for freedom all over the world, sparrow." He had told him just before the canons fired._

_He had cried for them, his men, just for a moment, when no one was watching._

_Now, he was a pirate, they had made him, so … why not enjoy it?_

"_What a Pirate can be and what a Pirate can't be." Jack whispered and stood up, walking towards the bars._

"_Hei, Sparrow where do you think you're going?" a guard told him._

"_Out of here." He answered. The guard laughed._

"_And how exactly are you going to achieve that?" he asked him._

"_I'll take your keys, unlock the door and then I'm off." He explained. _

"_Aren't forgetting something, Sparrow, what about me?" the guard said. _

"_Oh, you, you will be asleep, mate." Jack said and forced the guard onto the bars knocking him out. _

"_Only one guard, I am offended." Jack said as he opened the door. He bent down, took the guard's wallet and left. _

"_I have more needs than you mate." _

__

_Stars were covering the night sky that had just be cleaned by the rough clouds of storm. _

_Jack was laying on a piece of wood that a few hours ago belonged to the Sinking Mermaid._

_Bad choice of a name. The damn boat had been crashed by the waves in the storm._

_The whole crew had died, only Jack survived and now he was waiting for Him._

_He was looking for him for nearly three years. Since he heard he was the only one that could bring her back.._

_He was in a bar in Tortuga when he heard a man talking about her. His girl. _

_Every pirate's __dream; She had been lost on a sunny day by the cruel canons of a navy's ship._

_The wind blew and took his hat away._

"_Come back, stupid hat!" he yelled and caught before it fell in the sea._

_His hat; Leather brown, tricorner hat. Old Willoby's hat. _

_He had found it on his grave, in a small box that said 'Jackson'._

_He had a narrow escape from the E.I. Company's prison. Too many scars on his body could tell that. _

_Then it was that bold guy, what was his name? Shao… something._

_Yeah, he wouldn't like to meet him again. He owed him a ship, money, and how was he to know those girls were not meant to be touched? _

_It took him two years to return to England and if he hadn't got onto the wrong ship it would never happen._

_He found a maid from the Hornblower house. She told him old Willoby had died. He had found out that the E.I. T. C had __sunk his ship along with the crew. His heart didn't bear it. _

_So he took the hat, as promised, and traveled around the world._

_Captain Jack Sparrow. _

_Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean._

_It was ironic; he had become a lord after all._

_Maybe he was wearing a worn out coat, had a few scars and had to kill Captain Harley Mad dog but that was the pirates' way._

_It wasn't that he actually intended to kill him he just got himself at the wrong edge of the sword, the wrong time._

_That's how he got her. The jewel of the Caribbean. Black like the depths of the sea and as fast as the wind._

_A loud noise brought Jack back to reality. _

_A ship as ancient as the world itself had been surfaced._

_The Flying Dutchman._

_Men, doomed by death and their Captain's curse, fish- faced dived into the cold waters._

_Jack found himself waiting in line while an octopus- faced mate walked around asking,_

"_Do you fear Death?"_

_He was Davy Jones that was sure._

_When he reached Jack he looked at him surprised._

"_You are neither dead, nor dying." He said._

"_Thank goodness!" Jack said._

"_What do you want on me ship?" he asked._

"_I'm here to make a deal." Jack said smirking._

"_Death makes no deal."_

"_I see you got a … special kind of crew." Jack said._

_Davy Jones narrowed his eyes._

"_Jack Sparrow." He said and smiled devilish. "What is it that you want?" he asked._

"_I want me ship back, the Black Pearl." Jack said._

"_Aye, the Jewel of the Caribbean, the ship that is as fast as the wind. And what do I take in return?" Davy Jones said._

"_How about forty per cent?"_

_Davy Jones laughed. "The devil doesn't care about gold. This is my gold! Travel for ever at seas!" he said and then paused._

"_You got quite a spirit lad, I'll tell ye. Thirteen years Captain on the Pearl , hundred years crew on me deck." Davy Jones said._

_Jack frowned. _

"_Only thirteen years? Seriously, mate? What am I supposed to do in thirteen years?" _

"_Ye better be quick if ye want ye vessel back." Davy Jones said._

_Jack didn't think much about it. When the time would come he would think of a way to settle his deal._

_Thirteen years wasn't much._

_But an eternity on sea. Now that was something._

_He smirked._

"_Deal." He said._

_A black ship with black sails came out on the surface._


	7. The curse of the black Pearl

**I do not own The Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The following chapter refers to the actual movies.**

****

**The curse of the Black Pearl**

_The smell of salt in the air and the sight of the never ending sea was all that made it worth it._

_Even at that hideous kind of boat, big enough only for one mate.. _

_He took his hat off, showing his respect at the hanged skeletons that once belonged to men like him. Pirates._

_Port Royal was not the kind of port he usually enjoyed. _

_Full of Royal Navy's Officers, governors, lords, ladies, while he preferred drunk pirates, Captains willing to give their ships away (in an unorthodox way), scallywags, lads and lasses willing to offer pleasure._

_However, Port Royal had something that pirate Ports had not._

_William Turner Jr. _

_The son of Bootstrap Bill, the one carrying his blood. _

_Old Bootstrap had proven his self to be loyal, if something like that existed in the pirate world._

_Of course he had participated in__ the mutiny and that's why he ended up at Davy Jones Locker. _

_One takes what one deserves._

_Jack smirked._

_The stories were too many to ignore and had traveled everywhere to reach his ears._

_A black ship with black sails with crew and Captain so evil that even Hell itself spat him back out. _

_Yeah, that was Hector Barbossa and being cursed for the rest of his life to never ending hunger, thirst, lust, life…_

_Anyway, he deserved it for abandoning him on that God-forsaken island and taking his ship away!_

_But wicked Jack had found a way to take her back. _

_There were too many stories but only one was true. His compass was showing him the way._

_He was always good with negotiations…_

_All he needed was something to offer…_

__

_He found himself on the decks. _

_Of course Bootstrap's son would be on the decks. Where else could he be?_

_Could he be one of those guards?_

_No way, they were far too stupid. But it was a nice chance to take a look at the boats…ships!_

_He would need one to get the hell out of that place._

_And then, out of nowhere a hard puff! _

_Someone had fallen off the cliff! A lass._

"_Well, ain't ye gonna save her?" he asked the guards._

"_We don't know how to swim." They whined._

_Oh, God! In his days…_

_He took his coat and weapons off and dived. _

_He was never one to save a damsel in distress but he couldn't let her drown just in front of him!_

_He laid her on the deck and took her corset off. Stupid things! Why are they keeping put those things on since they can't breath?_

_He took a look at her._

_Was he breathing? He wasn't breathing. Why wasn't he breathing?_

_She looked at him._

_What was that thump-thump? Could it be his heart? _

_What was going on? Was he sick? He was never sick._

_And then something yellow, golden slipped off her neck?_

_What the…_

"_Where did you get that?" was all he could say. _

_What was wrong with him? He didn't ever hear the Commodore with his men coming. _

_He was in a lot of trouble._

__

_He was standing at the shore with a feeling of Deza-vu._

_Same island, same person same ship, different company._

_Stupid lad! _

_I'm no pirate! I am the hero! I'll save …what ever was her name… Elisabeth._

_He looked at her and he stopped breathing again._

_His heart going thump-thump in his ears._

_That wench was going to drive him crazy!_

_So he walked away, but she followed. Why did she follow?_

"_We need to get out of here! You did before, how did you escape last time?" she kept asking._

"_Last time…" he opened his mouth to tell the same story he told everybody. Ye gotta make ye legend, his pap told him first time he saw him wearing that tri corner hat. _

_He was looking deep down in those eyes. He couldn't lie to her. _

"_Last time I stayed here three days, alright?" he told her the truth and her face fell._

_She was disappointed. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow that always escaped was nothing but a drunk to her, now._

_Damn! Why did he even care__ what she thought?_

_Ok, she was a good looking lass, but still…_

"_Were any of the stories I read true?" he heard her ask._

"_True?" he replied. Only if she knew what he had been through. He had a map on him telling his story._

_Without hesitating he showed her his arm, his chest full of scars._

"_No true at all." He finished leaving her stunned. _

_He had won back some of her respect. _

__

_They lit a fire and sat next to it drinking. _

_Silence._

_Long uncomfortable silence. Well, it was better than talking because of she started there would be no ending. _

_She would yell and shout and mock him, she would fly her hands in the air, her wonderful hair would be taken away by the Caribbean breeze while her angry eyes…_

_Wait! Why did he care?_

_When did he notice her?_

_Ok, she was beautiful and elegant… not very elegant anymore._

_Maybe she had a nice figure but she was skinny!_

"_Curiosity." Jack mumbled to himself. That was it, he was just curious about her. She was different and he wanted to know what she tasted like._

"_What?" he heard her voice. He was taken aback._

"_what?" he repeated._

"_What did you say?" she asked._

"_Nothing." He said under his breath._

_Elisabeth sighed, "Drink up me hearties Yo-ho!" she said and took a zip of the bottle._

_Jack smirked._

_The next morning a weird smell woke him up. Fire? Right they had lit one the previous night._

_He opened his eyes slowly. What the…_

"_No, no, no ,no, no!" he yelled. What was she doing? She was burning everything!_

"_What are you doing? You burnt everything, the food, the shade, the rum!" he yelled._

"_Yes, the rum is gone." She said. _

"_But why is the rum gone?" He yelled._

"_First because it makes even the most respectful men behave like savages and second, that signal is 5000 ft up, the whole royal navy is after me, do you think there's even the slightest chance they wouldn't see it?" She said. _

_Jack was stunned. She had a point, a signal like that would catch the royal navy's attention, but that could take days! And there was no rum! Why?_

"_Why is the rum gone?" was the only thing he could think of. _

"_Just wait and see, Captain Sparrow." She said and sat down. _

_Oh, how he wanted to plant a bullet in her small, wonderful head. _

_Jack, concentrate!_

_He put his pistol back in his belt and walked away. _

_Why? They were so close the previous night. _

"_It must be terrible to be here, Jack." He said mimicking her. _

_He was holding her in his arms. Her hair smelled like the sea. Her skin so soft. Her lips… He thought…_

_She had used him. She had got him drunk so she could go ahead with her plan. She had betrayed him._

"_Well, it surely is now!" he yelled at her but she was far away._

__

_He could see her. He could see everything from up there. He was in irons but she seemed imprisoned. _

_She was wearing a fancy dress that made her look like a doll._

_She was no doll. _

_She seemed sad. Could it be because of him? Because they were about to execute him? No, why should she care? She was the Governor's daughter and the Commodore's fiancé. _

_Maybe that was why she was sad. She was taken away from her beloved Will. _

_Stupid lad! He was no match to her._

_He had seen her, the way she was looking at the sea, the way she fought. _

_She was fire and Will was… not. She belonged to the sea, with him. _

_This world was suffocating her._

_She passed out!_

__

_She was standing next him… and Will. _

"_My place is right here, between you and Jack." The lad had said and she joined him. _

_She was standing between him and the guards. She had chosen him!_

_No, she had chosen the lad. _

_It would never have worked between them any way. _

_He told her that. She didn't seem to understand._

_He had to leave, leave that place and never return._

_His Pearl was waiting for him and she would never leave him again. _

_He approached the edge of the cliff. _

_If Elisabeth had done it once he surely could do it again. _

"_Gentlemen!" he said dramatically. _

_One must create his own legend._

"_This will be the day remembered as the day that you almost…" _

_He fell of the cliff. Damn! He never got to finish that line! He should be more careful._

_But it didn't matter. His girl was coming. _

"_I thought you would keep to the code." He said to his first mate, Gibbs. _

"_We thought it was more like guidelines." He replied. That man would never change._

_His ship was his again. Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. _

_The horizon was his now._

"_Now bring me that horizon." He said. _

_He opened his compass. It was pointing to Port Royal. _

"_We are really bad eggs." He said. He would never have her. He was a pirate and as one his only and true love was the sea. Nothing else. _

_Oh, and rum!_

"_Drink up me hearties Yo-ho!"_


	8. dead man

**Note: This chapter refers to the second movie.**

****

_He could feel it. The air was colder, the sky seemed grey and everything had less life in them. _

_Death._

_It was approaching. Thirteen years had passed since that day. The day he made a deal with the devil._

_Oh, but it was all worth it, his Pearl, his girl._

_Thirteen years Captain of the Pearl, one hundred years on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. _

_Nope! That ain't gonna happen. After all, if ye count the days right he had been Cap'n of the Pearl for only five years! He had eight years to go!_

_Something deep inside him told him that Jones would not get that._

_Even so he was not willing to spend an eternity under the commands of a fish- face._

_Aye, the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. It sounded good, didn't it?_

_He didn't intend to die or half die as it was the matter, now or ever._

_No, he was going to sail the seas for ever. _

_He was going to find that chest, stab the heart and put an end to this._

_To his pain._

__

_When he heard her voice he was sure it was her. Boy's clothes or not, she could not hide herself from him._

_When she said she was looking for the man she loved he hoped, for just a sec, she meant him._

_But of course she didn't._

_The lad was long gone now, probably chatting with his old man. _

_If everything went as plan he would be more than willing to help him kill Davy Jones. _

_Elisabeth was not in that plan. _

_He thought she would be in England by that time. London, walking by the decks every day waiting…_

_Oh, wake up Jack! Of course Elisabeth would never accept that. She's a fighter, she fights!_

_He smirks only for a second before she can see him. _

_He wants to open his compass but he is afraid. He wants to walk away before she finds out how Will ended up in the Flying Dutchman, but he can't._

"_Lizabeth, what is it that you want most?" he says._

_She has his compass. He isn't sure if he had done the right thing. __But his life was always in her hand._

__

_She says she was ready to get married and yet he can't see that. _

_She wants them to believe she's sad but she's not. _

_She's free there, on his Pearl with him and she's happy. _

_She looks more beautiful than ever. In her boyish clothes, the messed hair, her sun kissed skin. _

_She belonged there, with him. They were the same deep down. Why she couldn't see it?_

"_One day you will want to know what it tastes like." She says. She's challenging him. Always. He can see the fire in her eyes. Those eyes beautiful and yet dangerous like the sea. He wants to get lost inside them._

"_I want to know what it tastes like." Your kiss, he adds mentally and the are just a breath away. She smells like salt and the slightest idea of rum._

_Now it's his chance. To know for sure, to get rid of these weird feelings. All he wanted was to know what she tasted like and then everything would be back to normal._

_He leans and she doesn't walk away. Her lips half open, challenging him to taste them. _

_She wants this!_

_His breath is caught in his throat. Oh, what are you Jack, a school boy? Go for it!_

_And he does, touching her hair, bending over and …_

_A black spot._

_The spell is broken._

_They are in danger._

__

_He's playing with her. Now that he knows what she wants, he's playing with her. _

_He knows his compass keeps pointing at him and he knows she keeps staring at him trying to convince herself that the compass is broken. _

_He's in a dilemma. _

_Now the thought of his heart in that chest doesn't seem as appealing as it used to be. _

_He doesn't want to die or serve Davy Jones until he loses his mind._

_He wants to sail the seas forever, the immortal Captain Jack Sparrow._

_Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean._

_Captain Jack Sparrow._

_Jack. Lizzie._

_The infamous Captains Jack and Lizzie Sparrow, Pirate lords of the Caribbean._

_He smirks for a second._

_She's frustrated because the compass points at him._

_She sits down disappointed. _

"_You're sitting on it." he says and starts digging. He still needed the heart. Something to negotiate for._

_Something to save his life._

"_Will!" she screams. The dream is over. _

_How could she want him and kiss that lad?_

_Well, Jack you were the one who assumed she wanted you._

_On the other hand the lad was on the devil's vessel, she's kind to him, can't end it so fast…_

_Oh, swords! Why? Why did people like pointing their swords to him?_

_Ah, the heart! The lad wants the heart to free old Bootstrap._

_The Commodore wanted to go back to the navy. Oh, it's better this way, mate._

_Elizabeth… She had the same disappointed look she had on that island. She was disappointed and angry at him._

_Why could they not understand his plan?_

__

_He runs away, again. _

_The only thing that matters, Jackie, is to survive, his pap had told him. _

_That was what he was doing, surviving, always._

_He thought nothing when he jumped on the long boat and headed to the shore. Only his life. _

_He wouldn't look back. No, he shouldn't, he was a pirate and he didn't care._

_Canons were firing, people were screaming. _

_Instinctively he raised his eyes. His ship, his Pearl was falling apart. _

_Suddenly, she was gone. The ship In front of him had dirty sails and a black flag._

_A gunshot, a scream, the deck and then dark._

_Coward!_

_He opened his compass. Straight ahead. _

_To his ship, to his girl._

_She smiled at him as he was picking up the gun. _

_Pride. That was what she had in her eyes. Pride for him._

_He aimed well, not wanting to disappoint her. _

_One shot and the rest was history._

__

_They said they had to abandon the ship._

_His ship, his soul. _

_How could he abandon his soul?_

_He looked at her and decided that she was more worth it. _

_Her life over the Pearl's._

_She approached him and out of nowhere she crushed her lips on his. _

_She tasted like sea, fire and rum._

_Her lips so soft and yet so hungry for him. _

_He could not escape. He was lost, lost in this kiss that he was waiting for so long._

_He had no breath, his heart was going all thump-thump in his ears._

_Slowly the men's voices were lost, the waves of the sea faded out and there were only the two of them. _

_Oh, what was the matter with him? He had kissed thousands of lasses before!_

_Some of them even better than her. He only wanted to know what she tasted like but he couldn't let go._

_She was like rum to him. His thirst was never over._

_And then a slight click._

_She had betrayed him. _

"_It's after you Jack, not the ship or us." She says and he knows she has already regretted but she want step back. _

"_This is the only way, can't you see?" she apologizes but she wont unchain him._

_She wants him to yell at her, make a fuss but he doesn't give in. _

_At last she had let herself free. _

_They were the same, pirates, born in the sea, brought to life by the air of freedom._

"_Pirate." He said and she fully understood. They were equal, one and the same and he would have done the same thing. _

_Only he hadn't._

_She left and he heard her voice screaming at Gibbs to leave. _

_He had come back, for her. _

_His witch that had enchanted him._

_The pirate that he had gave his life to._

_She had decided to take it away and he was ok with it._

_It wouldn't have worked between them, any way._


	9. World's end

**Note: this Chapter refers to the third movie.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update but things were crazy with the exams and all. I want to thank Manechka that put me back to the game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC just this story.**

**At world's end**

_Silence._

_Sun._

_Sand. _

_Desert._

_Hell._

_Yeah, he was in hell. The wind never blew in that place and sea was nowhere to be seen._

_Because of Her. All that because of her._

_At least he had his ship, but the blasted thing did not move._

_Of course she didn't, they were stuck in the desert._

_He knew that. _

_He could not sail all by himself, he needed a crew. The right crew but there was no one else there._

_He knew that too._

_She had betrayed him. That he knew all too well._

_He knew all that stuff__ at first but as time passed the sun and the desert mess with your head._

_There's sea were there's sand but there is not._

_The wind blows but the sails don't move._

_People come and go, they mop the decks, they fix the ropes but the decks are never wet and the ropes are not fixed._

_Whispers are all around but there's no mouth from which they could have escaped. _

_He's hungry but there's no food. _

_Like when he was a young mate wondering around London, or an officer in a small island or a Captain abandoned in the middle of nowhere. _

_Betrayed, always betrayed. He could not trust anybody! _

_Not even his mind._

_Even that had betrayed him. For how could it be when he sees the never ending sea, he feels the air and there by the shore is Gibbs, the fool old man, and his crew, Barbossa, the dead bastard that stole his ship, William turner, the lady's knight and…Her._

"_He thinks we are hallucinations." It's Her voice, there's no mistake. _

"_What else could you be?" He asks. Did they hear him, was it his thought? What else could they be? He had spend hours and hours in that desert, during the never ending day thinking… about them. Her. _

_She killed him. Why would she come and rescue him? She wouldn't, that's the answer._

_He looked at them._

_Actually all of them had tried to kill him. They would never rescue him now._

"_All four of you have tried to kill me before, one of you succeeded!" He said and her eyes dropped._

_Jack smirked. She should feel the pain she caused him._

_She screams._

_She cries._

_She's ready to jump._

_Off the ship. Into the sea. The Sea of the dead._

"_Father!" she screams._

_Governor Swan is o__n a boat traveling to the Unknown. He'll never come back._

_If She jumps she will never come back either._

_He should be glad about it. An eye for an eye._

_But he's not. He's afraid and his feet want to fly by her side._

_Fortunately that dumfound lad reaches her before him._

_She stays there, on his deck, crying._

_He should be smirking but he doesn't. He feels devastated._

_She was all alone and he knew what that meant._

_Suddenly, a thought crosses his mind. _

_His mother should have traveled through that very same river. _

_He had been so close to her. _

_He straightens himself. _

_Damn this woman and her feelings!_

_The lad had betrayed him yet again._

_Why was it that that stupid kid never trusted him?_

_He was going to help Bootstrap Bill get the hell out of the Dutchman._

_When he killed Davie Jones and became Captain._

_Captain Jack Sparrow, Carrier of the Dead._

_Ok, it sounded a little bit awkward, but hey, better be the Carrier than the carried. _

_And he would Not go back to the locker. Ever._

_Maybe the world had lesser in it, but that was her fault._

_Why on hell would she stay with him since he kept betraying everybody?_

_Especially him._

_Oh, right she didn't care. Well, he didn't care either._

_Then why did you get her out of the deal with Becket?_

_A little voice sang in his ear._

_Stupid things! He did it because… well, because…. Oh, he wasn't going to apologize._

_He had important things to do. A plan and Becket was going to help him with it._

_Becket helping him, that was something he would never, ever imagine himself saying._

_The man had only one thing in his mind._

_There he's saying it now. Business, just good business._

_Of course he knew that good business meant him along with every pirate on earth out of the way._

_Especially him. He smirked. He had cost him a good deal of money and a few years of being in the company's black list. _

_Actually, he should thank him for forcing him to be a pirate. Becket was a good boost for his career. _

_Though the things he had done… yeah, the bastard deserved to die._

_But each thing on its time._

_Now he needed to get back to his ship._

_How? Oh! A canon!_

_He tried, really tried not to go there._

_Last time was not pleasant at all. _

_Damn this place and the Brethren Court._

_Damn his plan for needing them. _

_Damn that woman for giving him the solution. War._

_Like the one he had been with her since day one. _

_She had walked in, uninvited with the silliest hat, very beautiful though…_

_Jack concentrate._

_Right, she had walked in claiming that Shao Feng had made her Captain of the Empress and a Pirate Lord!_

_This of course meant that she had the right to speak at the court, which of course meant only trouble._

_But then she threw that ridiculous idea on the table. War._

_And it was exactly what he needed. Not a pirate's way but Elisabeth had a different meaning of the word in her head._

_She was different and that was what he liked about her. _

_The fire, the passion, her supposedly good manners that went out the window with every chance._

_Jack! A tiny little voice screamed. Will they ever go away?_

_Barbossa is saying something about a king. That's impossible! Is it?_

"_You made that up." It's his defense cause he knows what comes next._

"_I call Captain Teague." That._

_Oh. Crap. I mean no, not crap. Since they were in Shipwreck cove He would be there. He just hoped he wouldn't appear in the Brethren court._

"_Move Boy." His voice is ringing in his head and he obeys like he's a toddler who has done something wicked. _

_He feels awkward, it had been years since the last time he had seen his father and it wasn't like he had been seeing him a lot before that._

_He was supposed to have spent the first years of his life with him but he remembered nothing._

_He knew nothing about him._

_Even when he gathered all his courage and came to see him, spent a few days with him, he found out nothing about him._

_All he knew was that he was his father, he had seen him about three or four times in his whole life and that he was The Keeper of The Code._

_Oh, and that he kept his ma's head in his belt. Disgusting._

"_Sea turtles, mate." He heard Captain Teague say and he snapped out of his thoughts. _

_So, Pirate King._

_Captain Jack Sparrow, King of Pirates. It sounded cool._

"_Let's vote." He said like he didn't know what would happen._

_Elisabeth was his only hope but of course the wicked wench wouldn't do him the favour. _

_She had grown very ambitious. Captain of a vessel, Pirate Lord And Pirate King in a week?_

_She was asking for more than she could handle._

_Yet, she was the only one willing to fight so…_

"_Captain Swan." He said smirking making her eyes pop out of her head with disbelief._

"_What?" she said surprised. Aye, it was totally worth it._

"_Vote for me, vote for me!" everyone started screaming but he had no time for that._

"_So you will not be keeping to the Code." He said and he heard a string breaking from somewhere behind him._

_From the few things he knew about Teague was that as the Keeper of the Code he hated when Pirates didn't keep it._

_One glare and everyone shut it and sat down._

_Everyone knew what Teague was capable of doing to those who disobeyed. _

_He just kept__ to the code._

_And so they were at war._

_Not a pleasant thought on its own but if one considers what it was bringing._

_His father hold his gaze._

_Damn this man! It was like he was piercing through his soul._

_He knew, he knew what he was bout to do. How did he do it? He barely knew him and yet every time they saw each other it was like Teague had spent decades studying him. _

"_What?" Jack said in defense._

"_You've seen it all, you've done it all and yet you survived. That's the trick, ain't it? To survive." Jack attacked. Wasn't that what he was always saying? The thing is to survive?_

_He had left him alone, abandoned him, twice to teach him how to survive. _

_He did what he wanted. He was surviving. Once and for all._

_And yet his look is disapproving._

"_It's not just leaving for ever Jackie." He said and stood up._

_Jackie! He wasn't a kid anymore! Although given the time they had spent together to him he must be around six years old._

"_The trick is to live with yourself for ever." He said._

_He knew that and it didn't matter. Ok, maybe a little but he was used to be left alone._

_He regretted nothing, unlike his father._

_Aye, he knew the old man's weakness. He may blame him all his life for what had happened but deep inside him he knew._

_He knew that Teague loved his mother more than his own life. He even knew he loved him, that sending them away was the only way to protect them, that abandoning him was the best he could do or else he would end up another corpse on his ship's deck, just like his mum._

_His mum. He understood now how much it hurt him losing her, letting her die on his ship, in his battle, because of him. It hurt like hell and that creepy thing in his belt was an attempt to keep her alive, by his side._

"_How's mum?" he asked showing him he had understood._

_With a sharp move the hideous shrieked head made its appearance._

_It may be his mum but still it was… creepy._

_He would never shriek Lizzie's head like that._

_Not that he wanted._

_Not that he would ever needed to._

_If anything that woman would be the death of him, again, not the other way around._

_The sun had risen and you could already smell the gun powder in the air._

_The smell of battle._

_They were only a few of them and a whole navy of them._

_Plus the Flying Dutchman. _

_Which was good, that was what he was seeking for. _

_It would not be easy, he knew that. Just like he knew that Barbossa would not cover his backs because he had his own plan._

_Like he didn't get it that all he wanted was his piece of eight._

_Lizzie on the other hand. For some reason she seemed to trust him. _

_Giving him to Becket was the proof of that. That was his plan all along._

_The question though remains, why?_

_Why would she do such a thing? She had never trusted him before, much to his disappointment. _

_Why the sudden change? Was it because she knew his plan and didn't want her knight in shinning armor to end up Captain Fish-Face?_

_Maybe she was trying to make it up for leaving him to die?_

_Could she care? Could she feel guilty? Was she trying to get close to him?_

_No! No such thoughts Captain Sparrow. Elizabeth is not your goal. Immortality is and it lies that way. Open your Compass and you'll see. _

_No, maybe no, don't do that, stupid thing is still broken._

_The sky hid behind heavy clouds. A terrible storm began and Jack knew, Barbossa had done it. _

_He had freed Calypso. Stupid bastard he thought she would help him._

_Calypso __would never do that._

_Davy Jones was laughing. Stupid fish face, she would never help him either._

_She was too angry to do that. Right now she wanted them to be swallowed by the sea. _

_Not a good thing when you're fighting while you try to balance on a sail._

_He was close, so close. _

_A little more and he would travel forever at seas._

_His heart in a locker, safe. No pain, no more pain, not anymore._

_He grabbed it and held the dagger. It would be easy. One move and you'll be immortal, Captain of the Flying Dutchman._

_The Dutchman, not the Pearl. He loved the Pearl, he had given his soul about it._

_Small price to pay when you're spending an eternity in sea._

_Eternity, such a long time. Ten years on deck one day ashore. _

_He didn't need that. He would never use that one day. He had nothing on shore except…_

_Her. For a moment weird images crossed his mind. _

_Him and Lizabeth on the deck watching the sun shine, him and Elizabeth fighting side by side against the navy, Sinful scenes of pleasure in a silent beach, weird little voices belonging in little creatures screaming while running around…_

_He couldn't do it._

_He looked up, she was in danger. He had to do something._

_He spoke, tried to buy some time. _

_She glanced on him. William. That brought him back to his senses._

_It was a fight he couldn't win. The sea waits._

_But then a twist of fate caught him._

_A really bad joke of life. He should have done it while he had the time. He should have stubbed the heart the moment he reached._

_Damn! Now the lad was dying, that devil was laughing and She was crying._

_She was crying her heart out, begging Will to come back. Begging Him to do something. _

_He had thought a numerous times to get the lad out of the picture. Too much a pain on the neck and not of use. _

_But now she was crying and it hurt. Elizabeth was not supposed to be like that. A weak, pleading woman. No, he could not, would not allow that to happen._

_What the hell, eternity can wait._

_Everything happened too quick. The stub, Jones's fall, the crew hunting the new Captain's heart._

_She was screaming. She did not understand, this meant to save him and yet those monsters were after his heart._

_She didn't understand, she didn't have to, she would thank Jack later._

_It took him only a moment to fly away before the Dutchman fell under the surface. _

_She was holding tight, having no more tears to shed. It was going to be alright. _

_She got that, the moment the Dutchman raised again with Will on the wheel and a crew that looked a lot more human. _

_She was crying again. Tears of Joy. He had given her a half life but a life nonetheless._

_Jack knew William was not like him. Was nothing like him. He had the sea in his blood but he was still a blacksmith, a knight. He would obey to the rules, treat women like they were fine China and dream of a life in a cottage with a wife and a bunch of kids. _

_No passion, no fire, no crazy dreams. That's why he was suitable for the job._

_Having been Jack he would end up like Davy Jones in less than a month. _

_A good lad he was, Old Bootstraps son and despite the gap that lied between them he would always admire him. _

_For he had won Her heart._

_Becket was dead. Jack had his revenge._

_Cheers of victory were heard across the Pirates' ships. He could see his father smirking._

_Wicked old goat, he knew he wouldn't do it._

_Celebration's over on the Pearl. Time for the King to leave._

_He never knew that his crew had grown so fond of Elizabeth. _

_They actually seemed sad that she was leaving._

_Well, not Gibbs, he was one step away from drowning in his tears._

_Of course he knew her since she was a kid but he had become very sentimental lately._

_Gotta watch him out._

_She's standing in front of him, smiling._

_Damn, why does she have to do that? Can't she just get the hell out of there?_

"_It would never have worked between us, Jack." She says._

_Crap! In Elizabeth's language that meant good bye._

"_Keep telling yourself that, darling." He replies, not quite sure why. _

_Having the last say? A promise of see you again? Denial?_

_He can't help it and his face falls._

_She leaves and he's all alone again._

_He never understood what he was thinking and left Barbossa alone with the Pearl._

_Like he didn't know what was going to happen._

_Good for him he took the maps with him. Maybe not stubbing the heart was God's will._

_Not that he believed in Him, a lot. Which God takes away your mother when you're eight?_

_But that's another story the thing now was that there was a new eternity waiting. _

_One that didn't require being the garbage man._

_He opened his compass hoping it worked now that the distraction was gone. _

_Stupid thing! It was pointing… Oh, that's right, rum._

_He took a zip out of the bottle._

_There it was, to the open ocean. _

_Just like the old times._

_Him, a bottle of rum and a… dingy._


	10. A new adventure

_He had been traveling for weeks, not sure how many. He didn't care much. All he wanted was to get There. _

_On the other hand getting a vessel would not be a bad idea. Or his Ship as a matter of fact._

_Traveling on a dingy may be adventurous as you may end up in Davy Jones's… Sorry, William Turner's locker just with a strong blow of the wind, but Jack didn't like that._

_So, for the first time in his life, he was happy to spot land on the horizon. _

_Not Florida, no way, but a place with rum, food and ships was welcomed._

_He stepped out of the dingy and let the wave take it away._

_No more traveling with that stupid thing. _

_He walked away from the beach looking for a village or a sign of other ships._

_He had a strange feeling. Like he had been there before._

_Of course he had been to many places; no wonder he can't remember this little island._

_The sun was setting._

_He didn't need a room to sleep but he would appreciate a bottle of rum since his own had been emptied several weeks ago._

"_Oh, look a house." He said seeing a small house in the middle of nowhere._

_That was strange. Usually people didn't build in isolated places. Too afraid of the Pirates._

_He opened the door slowly ready to block any attack from the inside._

_Fortunately the house was empty._

_It was small, really small, just one room. It had a table with two chairs, meaning there where two leaving in there, however only one single bed next to the fireplace and a small wardrobe. _

_He sneaked in and searched under the bed for supplies, not such luck._

_Next to the fireplace, any secret places, no._

_It was dark outside which meant that unless they had died the residents would be back in any minute._

_Last chance, he opened the wardrobe._

_Of course no one hides rum in his wardrobe and that's why is such a good place to hide it._

_Unfortunately, no rum in there either._

_But something else caught his attention. A hat. A stupid hat and weird clothing. They seemed exotic and familiar. _

_A sword and another hat. This time a tri- corner one, like his. _

_Could that mean…? Did the compass…? No, it couldn't, could it?_

_A sharp pain stopped his thoughts and everything went black. _

_He woke up feeling his head heavy as a canon ball._

_What the hell had happened? Last thing he remembered was finding a hat and… oh!_

"_Jack, are you ok?" a very familiar voice asked. One he thought he would never hear again._

"_Of course I'm not ok, wench, what were you trying to do, kill me? Again?" he said a sign that he had recognized her. _

"_Excuse me, but I thought you were a thief." She said applying a cold cloth in his head a little bit harder than she had to._

"_I was a thief, I mean I am, I mean… I'm a Pirate love!" he said sitting on the bed taking the cloth off his head._

"_I know that, Jack and I would let no one rob my house while I was away in the village." She said._

_For the first time Jack opened his eyes. She looked different._

_She looked a bit tired and sad. She wore a dress but one of those dresses that screamed Royalty. She wore one of those dresses that servants wore while they were doing laundry._

_It didn't suit her. She was made for a man's clothes, a pirate hat and a sword. Not that ridiculous cloth she was holding._

"_Your__ house? What's with the two chairs then, love?" he asked._

"_Uhm, you know, if anyone comes over or if Will…" she stopped and looked out of the window. _

"_I never imagined I would see you again, Jack." She said and sighed._

"_What are you doing here?" she added._

"_The question, love, is what you are doing here." he asked back and she shot him a look._

"_You know damn well what I'm doing here, Jack. Thanks to you Will has only a day every ten years ashore, not that I'm complaining." She said looking at the ground._

"_Hadn't it been for you he would be at the bottom of the sea and I would be a widow. I would never see him again, while now I have this one day to expect and I will stay here waiting for him." She said smiling._

_Jack looked at her troubled._

"_Tell ye what love, there's nowhere in the contract saying you have to be here each day of the ten years." He said not sure why._

"_What do you mean Jack?" Elizabeth asked with a killer look._

"_The curse requires you to here on the meeting day, only that day, you could be anywhere you want all the year around." He said._

"_Are you telling me to abandon Will? To live my life while he's waiting for that one day to see me?" she screamed offended._

_There it was, a spark, a little bit of passion._

"_Now, you got me all wrong darling, all I'm saying is this isn't you." He said flying his hands on the air._

"_You're a pirate." He hissed in her ear and she stepped back._

"_My Pirate days are over." She said trying to sound firm but she failed._

"_Captain Swan, Pirate Lord of Singapore, King of the Brethren Court, that's you love, not some kind of scared, weak wench but fire, the kind of fire only sea lights up and puts out. I know it Elizabeth, I know you miss it…"_

"_What do you want, Jack? Why are you here?" she cut him off hiding her face from him._

_Jack took his compass out and put it on the table._

"_Is it still broken?" she asked glancing at the magic object._

"_No." he said and took a deep breath. She raised her head._

"_I'm looking for a new ship;__ that dog stole my Pearl yet again." Jack said and it was his time to look at the ground._

"_Ships hardly come over here, only those that bring supplies and that's on the other side of the island." She said._

"_It's a small island." He replied._

"_Well, you need more than just half an hour to make its round by foot." She said and he smiled._

_She smiled back._

_She reached two bottles from the fireplace and sat down._

_Jack grabbed one and took a big gulp._

"_You ran out of rum?" she asked surprised._

"_Several weeks ago." He answered and took a second gulp._

"_So what are you up to, Jack? Why do you want a ship?" she asked as she took a zip from her bottle._

"_Because I'm a Captain, love. I can't be Captain without a ship." He said smirking._

"_that never stopped you before." She replied and Jack looked at her thoughtful._

_Elizabeth knowing his plans was never a good thing. _

_However he saw a good opportunity of getting her out of there and persuading her to join his crew._

_Not that he cared, but she was a damn good Pirate and having the Pirate King on board saves you from a lot of trouble._

"_I'm after a treasure." He said._

"_That's old news, what kind of treasure? You will not be coming through my door as a zombie, will you?" she said._

"_No, that's a type of immortality I totally resend." He said and her eyebrows raised._

"_So, you're after the Fountain of Youth." She said casually catching his attention._

"_How do you know that? I mean no, I'm not." He said and finished his bottle._

"_Come on, Jack I know you like the back of my hand. Those maps were mine, Shao Feng gave them to me, I know what kinds of places they have, I have studied them." She said surprising Jack even more._

"_Ok, maybe I am, still I need a vessel and a crew." He said looking at her wickedly._

"_No!." she said and stood by the window. "I'm not joining your crew, forget it."_

"_Are you sure, love? Remember the sea? Why watching it when you can taste it, feel it? Why staying in here while you can be out there, free? Freedom." He said approaching._

"_I don't expect you to understand Jack." She said and stared out of the window._

"_Aye, young William. You know, young William is going to live forever, long after you're gone, not me hopefully. For him, decades pass like days while for you are centuries love. You're young now, but you'll be older in ten years, much older in twenty and one day when he'll be back you're going to be an old woman while he will still be young William." He said but she did not reply. He could see tears fighting to be kept back._

"_Five, six time tops you'll meet again. Why? Why consent to that while you have the chance to make decades into days, to stay young forever and see your beloved Will for an eternity?" he whispered in her ears and those words hurt, hurt way too much but he wouldn't admit it. He would never admit it. All he wanted was her to be with him._

"_The village is that way Jack, nice to see you again." She said in a flat voice while watching out of the window._

_Jack's face fell._

_He grabbed a bottle of rum and went out of the small house._

_He liked to think she would change her mind but for the first time he didn't know what to expect next._

_It took him a good deal of days to reach the port. As Elizabeth had said it was not so small an island. _

_First thing he did was walk to the local tavern, grab a bottle of rum and find out about the next ship that was to come._

_People there seemed awfully domesticated. Not even one young lad who would like to become a pirate. _

_So, he had to do everything by himself, not an easy way to handle a ship._

_However he was Captain Jack Sparrow and there was nothing he couldn't do._

_The ship came the next day bringing supplies from the East Countries. Nice to know that the company did not fail after Becket's death._

_It was a nice vessel, not as big as his Pearl and nowhere close as fast but it would do._

_He sat near the decks forming his plan._

_There were only a few men aboard as the rest were delivering the cargo._

_He approached it and…_

"_You're not going to steal that boat all alone are you?" a voice said._

_Jack smirked. "I'm not stealing it…" he said and a new plan formed in his head._

_He whispered it in Elizabeth's ear and her eyes popped out._

"_No way." She said._

"_But you're the best."_

"_I'm not doing it." she said and crossed her arms._

"_Then we're staying here." He said. She sighed. Took her hat off and walked in front of the ship._

_She stood for a minute and then…_

"_Oh, God!" she said and passed out._


	11. Traveling on foreing waters

_They were traveling for nearly two weeks. Had his calculations be correct they would reach Tortuga very quickly._

_Good place to pick up a crew bad place to pick up a boat._

_Except if his boat was there. His ship, his Pearl._

_Lizabeth had barely talked during these two weeks._

_He wanted to ask her why she had changed her mind but something held him back. _

_He was holding the helm and tried to imagine his life after the Fountain._

_What it would be like to be immortal._

_He could travel all over the world with Lizzie, if she drank, of course._

_Well, of what he had got, even if she did it would not be for him, it would be for Will and any traveling plans were out of the question._

_He heard the door to his cabin open._

_He had given it to her, tried to use it by half but she had sent him out, screaming._

_King's orders._

_She laughed. Good sign, she was drunk._

"_Yo-ho, Yo-ho a pirate's life for me!" she sang as she turned a little too quickly to the stairs._

_She straightened herself and joined him, singing and laughing._

"_A pirate's life for me, Jack." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder._

"_I know that love." He replied._

"_Then why was I doing that to myself? I didn't like it back there, I like it hereeeee!" she said and raised her bottle._

"_Because you love the eunuch." He said. _

"_He's not a eunuch, I know It." she said._

"_No need to know that." He said and steered the ship._

"_But I am… confused. I know I love him but I'm not sure I'm in love with him." She said and stood up taking a zip from the bottle._

_Not in love with young William. Interesting, very interesting._

"_What are you doing here then, love?" Jack asked and she looked at him cocking her head on the side._

"_I don't know, I like the sea, I love to fight, Yo-ho, Yo-ho a pirate's life for me!" she yelled again raising her bottle._

"_Why are you doing it, Jack, why do you want to be immortal?" she asked._

"_Because I don't want to die." Jack stated the obvious._

"_But why?" silly question._

"_Because unlike other people I've seen where I'm going and I don't like it. The place was like Hell." He made a joke but she didn't laugh._

"_Will you ever forgive me Jack?" she asked very serious._

"_Pirates don't forgive or regret, had it been me I would do the same." He said not looking at her._

"_No you wouldn't, you know why? Cause you're a good man, Jack." She said pocking his arm._

"_Hardly." He disagreed._

"_You are and one day you're going to want to know what it tastes like…"_

"_Last time I did I ended up dead." He cut her off and her face fell._

"_I regretted it the moment I did it Jack, but you had to go, you had to get out of my life." She said as she headed to the stairs once again and he could swear he heard her crying._

_Things could not be more awkward. Nothing was like before. They were both holding back. The flirting and teasing, the challenging that made their relationship special was gone._

_She was a married woman now._

_So they reached Tortuga in a long, boring trip._

_Fortunately nothing had changed._

_Without losing a moment he went to the one place he would find Mr. Gibbs._

_The tavern._

_He was sitting in a corner telling a bunch of scallywags one of his stories._

"_And so he stubbed the heart and…"_

_Elizabeth coughed a little too loud and Gibbs was distracted._

"_Jack! Ms Swan!" he said._

"_Mrs. Turner" she corrected him._

"_Or Captain Turner, or Pirate King." Jack added._

"_I'm so glad to see ye even though you left me here all alone." Gibbs said._

"_Don't tell you didn't have fun." Jack said smirking and Elizabeth grimaced disgusted._

"_Mr. Gibbs, work comes first, I need a crew." Jack said._

"_We need a crew." Elisabeth corrected him._

"_You got a ship?" Gibbs asked._

"_Ship and destination." Jack whispered._

"_Where to?" Gibbs asked._

"_None of your business, yet, Gibbs." Jack replied._

"_Aye- Aye, there are a lot seeking for a job." Gibbs said._

_Jack's most favourite place in the world._

_Open sea._

_Where no man had reached to spoil it, where you could actually listen Calypso singing._

_Hopefully she will not crush them in a storm._

"_Jack I will not take it anymore." Elizabeth's angry voice snapped him out of his thoughts._

"_What?" he said._

"_Your crew, they are uncivilized barbarians, stupid and will not obey my command." she screamed. She was angry, good. That was his Lizzie._

"_I thought it was our crew, Lizzie love." He said calmly._

"_I did not pick them up!" she yelled._

"_They were the only one available." He smirked._

"_Then make them behave!"_

"_What if I don't want to?" he was teasing her._

"_Jack, as your King…"_

"_Persuade me." He hissed in her ear._

_For a moment she stayed there, helpless to his voice. She was all his._

_And in a second she was gone._

_She flew up the masts and stayed there._

_Without thinking it twice he followed her and climbed up to the Crow's Nest._

"_What do you want Jack?" she yelled._

"_My ship, my nest."_

"_You're not a crow, you're a sparrow." She said still angry._

"_It's how you see things." He said and she looked at him confused._

_He took a locker out of his shirt and showed her the imagine on it._

"_What do you see?" he asked._

_She looked at him. "Is this some kind of joke?" she demanded to know._

"_What do you see, love?" Jack asked again._

"_A sparrow." She said casually._

_Jack smirked._

"_You're a Sparrow." He said._

_Her eyes popped out._

"_What does that suppose to mean?" she screamed._

"_Relax, wench, or we'll be diving in the sea from up here." He _

_Yelled._

"_It could be dove, couldn't it?" Jack asked again._

_Elizabeth took a second look at it._

_Yes, it could be dove; as a matter of fact it looked more like a dove than a sparrow. Why did she say sparrow?_

"_It could be, love, but you saw a sparrow which means you're a Sparrow. You're free to fly wherever you want, to do whatever you want. Things are the way we see them and you see them through a Pirate's eye. No wonder you were made king just a few weeks after getting a vessel." He said._

"_You made me king, Jack." She said._

"_Aye" Jack replied._

"_What's your point?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Point? What kind of point? I don't got a point, love, I'm just mumbling." He said and he got on the deck._

_Elizabeth followed him but he had disappeared._

_Hidden behind the cabin's door, he could see anything._

_He saw Elizabeth approaching Gibbs._

_Asking him something._

_He seemed to be thinking and then answered._

_They talked for several minutes._

_When he left she seemed troubled._

_The old dog, had told her about the locker._

_He had been avoiding her for several days._

_She caught him off guard one night while he was on the helm._

"_I see you are sober this time." He said._

"_What does the dove mean?" she aske__d looking at the pitch black sea._

_Jack swallowed hard. This was not going to be a good conversation._

"_It means you're royalty, you smell good, you have white skin and you prefer wine to rum. Means you care nothing about except money and tea parties." He answered not taking his eyes from the sea. _

"_I've seen it before you know, I was trying hard to remember and it just popped in my head."_

"_Be straight, Liz, I know Gibbs spat it all out." Jack said._

"_No, really I've seen it. It didn't come to me until Gibbs told me. So, you're…"_

"_A Sparrow." Jack cut her off. He really didn't want to talk about it._

"_I was always wondering how a filthy pirate like you knew to handle the English language so well. So a Lord?" she said._

"_Not really."_

"_You know you are ahead of me to inherit the throne." She teased him._

"_You already got one, the one I wanted; if I wait for 37 people to die I'll die first." Jack said._

"_But you're going to live for ever, aren't __you after the fountain?" she asked and he smirked._

"_Why are you doing it? Aren't you afraid there might be a curse?" she asked._

"_Love, live what I have lived and you're afraid of nothing." He replied._

"_You didn't answer the question Jack. Why are you doing it?" she asked again._

"_I've told you love." He replied._

"_That's one side of it. Will you look at me and tell me the truth?" she asked._

_He turned his head and held her eyes._

"_Do you like pain, Lizabeth?" he asked her._

"_No." she answered._

"_Me neither." He replied and went back watching the black horizon._

_He was starting to have doubts._

_Elizabeth was coming back to her former self and everything seemed to be going good._

_They had met a few very unfriendly pirates the other day that unfortunately did not respect Liz as their King._

_All they had to do was keep to the Code._

_And so they did__, keeping the gold for themselves._

_So yeah, things were going good and the possibility of a curse was terrifying at the moment._

_He was afraid. _

_Afraid that Elizabeth would leave him. She would choose a miserable but safe life in that village while waiting for Will and raising his kid._

_Although such signs had not made their appearance._

_She would leave him, like she had done before. Like everybody did._

_His mother, his father, old Willoby, even his ship._

_The pain was too much to handle._

_He went to the cellar to grab a bottle of rum. Everyone was sleeping._

_He wandered among the supplies until he reached the bottles. He picked one and took a zip._

"_Wicked Jack is having doubts." A voice in a Jamaican accent said._

_Jack turned around on his heels. _

"_Tia Dalma." He said surprised and quickly changed it, "Calypso." He said apologizing with his hands. _

"_When you came to me all those years ago, you said you didn't know what you wanted most. I gave you a compass to show you the way." She said walking in the cellar._

"_I am very grateful about it." Jack said._

"_Yet you have caused nothing but trouble since then." Calypso said._

_Jack's face fell._

"_You are after the Water of Life. It's not meant to be used by people." She said._

"_What's the purpose of a Fountain if people cannot drink from it?" Jack asked innocently._

"_The water is what gives life to this earth and its creatures. I am made by that water." She said._

"_And you're wonderful." Jack said and Calypso smiled._

"_Used for the wrong purpose the Water carries a curse. Why do you want it Jack?" she asked him._

"_To live for ever of course, the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow." He said._

"_Don't lie to the one who can drown you in the desert." She said frightening._

_Jack did not answer._

"_It's the girl, ain't it, Jack? It hurts, here? I know."_

_Jack looked at her._

"_You can't escape Jack, drink the Water and she will haunt you forever until you'll go mad and kill yourself. You can't even imagine what will happen to you." She threatened and disappeared._

_Jack sighed and opened the bottle, but before he could drink Elizabeth came out of nowhere._

"_What the hell was that? What did she just say?" she yelled._

_Jack was speechless._

"_I was right there's a curse, you'll … die." She said on the verge of crying._

"_Not happy you're not doing it?" he said but that made her cry even more._

"_Will you ever forgive me?" she said as she sat on a barrel._

_Jack swallowed hard._

"_As a pirate I'm not supposed to forgive." He said and bent down to her ear._

"_But as a former lord I am obliged to." He whispered and she threw her arms around him hugging him tight._

"_I don't want you to die, I don't want to lose you again." She said._

"_I thought you wanted me out of your life." He said and she held even tighter._

"_Who is she?" she asked._

"_Who's who, love?" Jack asked confused._

"_The girl, the one that hurts you and she's going to hunt you down until you kill yourself." She said sniffing._

"_You." Jack said before he could hold it._

_Elizabeth broke her hold and looked at him._

_His eyes fell in embarrassment. _

"_Don't do it for me." She said making him look at her._

"_If I hurt you, hurt me too, but don't do it for me."_

"_I've tried and revenge is in every pirate's blood but… it was beyond me." He said not really thinking. It was like someone else was talking for him._

"_Pain? That's the pain you don't want to feel? That was why you wanted Davy Jones's place? To take away your heart?" she said in__ a surprising conclusion that hurt too much._

"_Not to feel, travel forever at seas, the only one who hasn't betrayed me, because you can't trust people, they always leave and the trick is to survive."_

_He said and she cupped his cheek being just a breath away from his lips._

"_No, don't leave Jack, I will never leave you." She said and she kissed him._

_And that was a different kiss. Hot tears went down her cheeks, and he could taste the salt in her lips._

_Like the sea. _

_The kiss was desperate, like they were both seeking for breath through it, like their first one, passionate, like the first one, a kiss like their life was depending on it, like their first one and yet so different._

_It wasn't a good bye kiss._

_It was a love kiss. She kissed him gently, sweetly, roughly._

_She broke the kiss and whispered to his ear._

"_I'm yours." _

* * *

**Hope you like****d**** it. It took me a while to get back to the story but I'm here now.**

**Final chapters are on their way. Not sure how many, two maybe three.**

**Like it or hate it, review anyway, it keeps me going! Please!**


	12. The Fountain of youth

**As I've said before Potc doesn't belong to me, unfortunately.**

* * *

…**.**

_Land._

_They reached land and his compass was going crazy again._

_Stupid thing! Why can't it do what it's been told to?_

_Bloody thing, stupid water, damn woman!_

_She's been messing with his head for days._

_Wanting him but not wanting him, kissing but not kissing him, giving herself to him and then disappearing._

_How can a lass do that?_

_They were ashore and it was the first time he saw her after a week._

_After that night._

_She'd ask him._

"_Jack will you do it?"_

_He had asked her._

"_Lizzie will you leave the lad and come with me?"_

_And with that she left._

_Cause he knew she wouldn't do that._

_He knew she got his answer._

_Pirates are not made to live half lives._

_They are like hurricanes that take whatever they want, destroy everything as they pass by, no one really wants them but they admire them._

_Because they are rough, they are true and they are free._

_Things that most people can't do._

_He could not have a half life._

_He would take all he found at his passage and he'd make a mess._

_Even if he destroyed him._

_He wanted to know, he wanted to see, he was curious._

_He was afraid._

_Afraid of pain. He knew how much it hurt and he would not cause it to himself again._

_No one would take him away from his sea. Never._

_Even if it meant to lose Her._

_But she wasn't his to lose. He that all too well._

_She was just another wench._

_Another Pirate._

* * *

…

_The map led them to a cave._

_Much smaller than the one in Isla de Muerta._

"_Captain what is that?" a man asked._

_Jack looked up and a breath was caught in his throat._

"_Nothing." He said in a horse voice._

'_It looks like a warning to me. It must be in a dead language." Elisabeth said crossing her arm in front of her chest._

"_I don't like dead languages, it's a bad sign, Cap'n" another one said._

"_Oh, shut up! You're acting like you're a bunch of wenches! No offence Captain Turner." Gibbs said._

"_Get your filthy backs in there!" he added making them enter the cave._

_Jack took another fearful look at the inscron._

"_What does it say, Jack?" Gibbs asked him._

"_Cursed be the ones crossing this path with dirty hands." Jack answered seriously._

_Gibbs spit and moved from his place._

"_I knew I should have washed my hands." Jack said and entered the cave too followed by Gibbs._

_Elisabeth stood for a moment._

_She knew Jack understood the inscription better than that._

* * *

…

_They reached a room full of treasures._

_Portraits, coins, jewelry, pure gold._

"_Don't touch that!" Jack screamed at his men who were ready to load the treasure._

"_It's cursed. This treasure is cursed. Do you want to end up an ever living zombie, not able to sleep, eat, drink or have fun with a wench?" Jack screamed at his men._

_He was very serious. A sight no man's eyes had ever seen before._

_Elisabeth looked at him but something else caught his gaze._

"_Patience, gentlemen!" Jack added in his usual behaviour._

"_All we need to do is enter to the secret room and raise the curse from the treasure!"_

"_Aye!" everyone screamed._

"_That is, I will be doing it alone!" he added and Elisabeth's eyes popped out._

"_What?" she said but Jack was already walking away._

_She did not leave him alone._

"_I am not letting you go in there all by yourself." She said._

"_I've been by me self since I was a young lad." He said ignoring her._

"_Jack!" she yelled and he stopped._

"_Why are you here, Lizabeth? You were never going to drink from the Fountain. Why did you follow me?" he finally asked. Something he had been keeping for a long time._

"_To be with you." She answered. No time for lies today._

"_Being with ol' Jack…" he murmured. He glanced up._

_They were in front of a stony door._

_A glowing inscription above it._

"_Beyond lies the secret of life." He said._

"_Will you still love me in the morning, Jack?" Elisabeth asked. _

_He looked at her and smirked. _

"_For ever n' ever, babe." He said and pushed the heavy doors open._

* * *

…

_Breathtaking as life itself._

_Rough, dangerous rocks._

_Behind them a waterfall coming from nowhere, forming a small pond._

_Wonderful colours danced in the ceiling and a charming tune was filling the room._

_The Ol' Captain approached the pod, enchanted by its beauty._

_Aqua de Vida._

_The Water of Life._

_The Fountain of Youth._

_The eternal water. _

_Eternal. _

_Eternity._

_He saw himself. He was troubled and old._

_He was young and carefree._

_He was in a blue suit wearing a ridiculous hat._

_A teen boy smirking wickedly._

_A dirty, skinny boy crying._

_A Boy. Just a boy._

_He stood up confused. He looked at the waterfall._

_There was a woman smiling._

_His mother._

_Then the woman changed. She became younger, with blond hair, same fire on her eyes._

_Elisabeth._

_And then a Boy. He walked out of the waterfall and started playing in the pond._

_Lizzie looked happy. She smiled at him. She stretched her arm towards him._

_Cough. _

_Someone coughed._

_He turned around to see an old man, looking a hell lot like Teague._

_He had a sparrow on his right arm._

_He seemed terrible. He was drinking out of a bottle and coughed blood._

_Jack spotted the man's numerous rings. _

_The one with the skull was on but he lacked the one with the dove- looking sparrow._

_Or the sparrow looking dove. It depends on how you see things._

_Suddenly the man got a pistol out and blew his mind off._

_Just like that._

_He fell down and stood up again taking a big gulp from the bottle._

_The Boy laughed again._

_The tri corner hat on his head was way too big for him._

_Elisabeth stood by him and helped him._

"_You cannot change the past but only you choose the future." A familiar voice came out of nowhere._

_Calypso._

"_It's not just living for ever Jackie; the trick is to live with yourself for ever." Another voice._

_This one was in his head._

_He looked around._

_The waterfall was already behind him._

…

_He closed the door having a huge grin on his face._

_He heard his men yelling. Wait till they found out we are not getting the gold._

_A gunshot._

_What the?_

_They were not cheering, they were screaming! _

_They were fighting._

_Taking his sword and pistol out he jumped into the fight trying to identify the enemy._

"_Take their heads! Stuff the gold! Leave nothing back!" a devilish voice screamed._

_Hector Barbossa. Who else?_

_How did he find them? He didn't have any maps since Jack had stolen them._

_His ship! His ship would be outside._

_A man fell right next to him. _

"_Barbossa as your King I demand this to stop!" he heard Elisabeth scream as she blocked an attack._

"_Mind you Mrs. Turner but I did not vote for you!" Barbossa answered attacking two of their crew._

_Jack thought of snapping out and retrieving his ship but that would mean leaving Lizzie behind._

_He had just given up eternity for her!_

_He blocked an attack and tried to reach her and Gibbs._

"_Aye! If it's not Captain Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said and attacked him._

"_Not nice to you, Hector." Jack said as he blocked and attacked._

"_Not running away?" Barbossa mocked and Jack grimaced._

"_This place is cursed, Barbossa. Sure you want to take your chances with it?" Jack said._

"_You're making that up! The water of eternal life awaits me." He replied._

"_It's that way, nice I'm not going to meet you again, thanks for bringing over my ship." Jack said and turned to leave but with a quick move Barbossa pierced his shoulder._

_Jack kneeled by pain._

"_It's been a long time I wanted to do that. Age made me miss." He said and raised his sword for the final blow._

"_Jack!" Elisabeth screamed forgetting the man that was pointing his sword at her._

_Jack caught her face._

_A silent scream left her mouth._

_Blood stained her white shirt._

_She fell._

…_.._

"_Elizabeth!" Jack screamed and ran by her side shooting her killer._

_He bent over her and held her in his arms._

_Her eyes were closed, she did not respond._

_Her face pale, like the first time he had seen her._

"_Elisabeth! Elisabeth, look at me! Come on silly wench." He said over and over again._

_Nothing._

_How could this be happening?_

_She said she would not leave him._

_He did not drink from the pond._

_Why? Why?_

_The pond! That was it!_

_He flew like the wind and crossed the stony doors without a second thought._

_The pond was still there, the waterfall, the colours but the old man was gone and the kid did not laugh anymore._

_He stood in front of the pond._

_He had to take it out of there. But how?_

_Think, think, think!_

_That was it!_

_He bent over the pond and filled his mouth with water._

_More than he could._

_He ran out and in a minute he was by her side._

_He opened her mouth and let reviving liquid on._

_He shield her lips._

_He waited and waited._

_Obviously it was too late._

_A single tear escaped his eyes._

_He planted a gentle kiss on her lips and then with the fury of a lion he attacked Barbossa and his men._

…

_He woke up in his ship._

_The small one he had stole from that godforsaken port. _

_His clothes had the blood of dozens of men._

_His head was spinning._

_His back hurt._

_And then he remembered._

_Elizabeth!_

_He ran on the deck. Only a handful of men were there._

_No Elizabeth._

_Gibbs approached._

"_How are you Captain?" he asked worried._

"_Just fine, Gibbs where is Elisabeth?" he asked scanning the whole ship with his eyes._

"_Mrs. Turner, Ms Swan is… was…" Gibbs said and Jack understood. _

"_Where is she?" he demanded to know._

"_I don't know, Captain. Once Barbossa's men retreated we went to pick her b… to pick her up but she had vanished." Gibbs said._

_Had Barbossa taken her?_

_Did the cave claimed her as its own?_

_Was she lost at the sea or maybe dear William picked her up while he was put there blinded by pain killing people?_

"_Barbossa's men retreated?" Jack asked. He had sworn to her he would send them to her husband's locker._

"_Aye, Captain." Gibbs replied._

"_How the hell did I get here? I don't remember coming back." Jack said._

_Gibbs swallowed hard._

"_What is it, Mr. Gibbs?" he asked._

_Gibbs looked at Jack's Forehead. _

_Jack followed his gaze and reached it with his hand._

_A really bad scar was on right between his eyes._

"_Barbossa shot you, on the head." Gibbs said._

_Jack frowned._

_Shot… on the head? But he was alive, he was on his ship, he…_

_He had held the water in his mouth; he had put his head in the pond._

_Could it be?_

_It was the only explanation._

_He would live for ever, traveling at the sea, alone, without her._

_She was dead. Because of him._

_She had vanished._

_Could she have woken up and have left by herself?_

_Was she dead after all or had he saved her?_

_He would live for ever._


	13. Jack and Lizzie Sparrow

**Final Chapter! Complete at last!**

**Sorry, to disturb you, there is nothing new in the story I just wanted to****introduce you to my blog, a blog this community inspired me to create. I will be posting my stories there, (no fanfiction stories, actual literature.) So if you want to read a book online, you can read mine and it's totally free. I update every week. Thank you for the inspiration you have given me, I was on the verge of giving up my writing skills.**

**Google it as Click n' Read demi-t-greca, hopefully you'll find it (For some reason I can't paste the address.)**

**There are posts in both Greek and English. Read and tell me what you think! Thank you! (**_**Click on the ads if you like it, it keeps me going :D)**_

…**.**

"People changed, land changed, ships changed but not the sea. No, the sea never betrayed him." The Captain said and looked at the kid.

He had gotten lost in his own story.

He gathered himself and said in a serious voice.

"That's a true pirate story not that Jim jam." He said showing him the book.

"So, did he ever found her?" the boy asked.

"No. She was gone, the ship was gone…"

"Where is he now?" the boy asked.

"trapped in a stupid iron boat with a very curious lad." Jack said and stood up.

"Go to your mother kid, the deck is no place for lads such as yourself." Captain Teague said.

The kid stood up and went to the stairs.

"Captain, may I ask one last question?" the kid asked.

The Captain nodded.

"What was Captain Sparrow's curse?"

"To travel for ever at seas, not stepping a foot on land until she comes back to him." Captain Teague said staring at the black sea.

The boy's steps were fading away until he heard the heavy door close behind him.

He stood there, on the deck.

It had started to rain again, slightly.

He had been traveling for nearly four hundred years.

His face hadn't changed a bit.

He had seen people die. His father, Gibbs.

Elisabeth?

He had joined the navy at every single war trying to put an end to this.

But he kept coming back.

The sky had changed, the moon was just a step away and he was curious.

He wanted to see.

The world was changing, the filthy decks of the Caribbean would be lost forever and yet the world was filthier than ever.

Nah, the world didn't change.

What changed was the way things were done.

He sighed.

Was that the world people brought up their kids?

A thought crossed his mind.

Could Elizabeth's grand- grand- grand- son been brought in this world?

He was wondering every day.

If she had lived she had gone back to her husband, made a bunch of kids and lived happily ever after.

While he was miserable. If she was alive, misery was the least he could suffer for her happiness.

It sounded weird coming from him but aging changes the man. Even if it never comes.

He wondered how would she look. Maybe she hadn't changed like him.

What her name could be now?

He had changed a lot of names. Did it since he was a young lad.

John, Chris, Johnny, Christopher, Jackson, Jack, Teague, Sparrow, Hornblower, Horn, Blower, Shepard… and the list goes on and on.

Where could she be? In a small house in the middle of nowhere?

In a huge mansion dressed as a lady?

In a lonely tower for which there are stories about the ghost of a young woman?

He had heard stories like that. Always thought Lizzie might be in it.

He had seen … what did they call them? Movies like that, always thought that maybe the director had some kind of… personal experience.

He knew things like ghosts, ferries, mermaids and all that staff existed.

They had just disappeared 'cause no one believed in them.

Strange thing.

All those stories, all the things he had seen and yet he missed his girl.

His Ship, the black Pearl.

Elisabeth in it and him on the helm.

It was like he could see it in front of him.

The dim light of the candles on the railway, the figure of his ship coming forth like the blackness of the night just gave birth to it, the black sails leading the vessel and the pirate flag dancing at the winds will.

He blinked.

He's hallucinating, no doubt.

Calypso plays dangerous games. It's the curse there is no other explanation.

The Pearl stops by the boat's side and a voice is heard.

"Ahoy, Captain!"

Four hundred years and he was afraid the voice had changed in his mess head.

And yet there it was, clear as crystal, exactly what he remembered.

He's going mad; she's hunting him just like Calypso said.

He won't kill himself; he knows there is no use.

She's there, holding the helm, boy's clothes on, leather hat on her head, sun kissed cheeks and blond hair.

She's smirking as he can't believe his eyes.

"Ahoy!" he responds not knowing what to do.

"It took you long enough to call me!" she yelled not leaving the helm.

She couldn't, he knew that, his ship would crash if she did.

"Call you?" he yelled back.

"The song, Jack! The call to the Brethren Court. We are the only ones left. Will you just sit there?" she asked.

He was taken aback.

She threw him a rope and flew on the Pearl's deck.

Four hundred years and he was home at last.

"I see your dreadlocks didn't change." She noted.

"I see your hair didn't either."

"You look ridiculous in that clothes." She said.

"Let's take them off then." He smirked.

"As you wish Captain, once we are out of here. The rain is getting stronger." She said and Jack grabbed the wheel.

"Leave it to me love." He said and caressed the helm.

"Where to, Captain?" She asked.

"Wherever our heart desires." He replied.

…

"Jack, where were you at this time of the night?" a young woman said jumping off the bed.

"Relax, ma' , I was on the deck with the Captain." The kid answered and stood by the window.

She joined him.

"You called her." She said.

"It was time." The kid answered.

The woman kissed her son's head and stroke the ring in her finger.

A ring with a sparrow on it. Definitely a sparrow.

Her great- great- great- great grandma had given it to her.

The woman on the ghost ship sailing away with this boat's strange Captain.

"Yo- Ho, Yo-Ho, a pirate's life for me."

…

**That's the end mates! **

**Just for the record and for those who didn't get it, let's just say that the boy with Elisabeth at the after credit scene of the third movie is Not Will's kid.**


End file.
